Lumière Noire
by SilverSoul0505
Summary: Darius est envoyé en mission à Démacia, sans se douter que cette simple quête allait changer le cours de sa vie. Classé M pour quelques insultes, thèmes adultes sous entendus et violence. (pairing principal: Darius x Lux) one-shot


Lumière Noire

Le soleil, sur le point de se coucher, était rouge sang. Une couleur qui sciait parfaitement à Noxus. De mon balcon, je regardais la ville noire d'un air indifférent. La grande cité de Noxus semblait fracturée, divisée. Le peuple avait l'air misérable. Surtout si on la comparait à Démacia, cette ville blanche où les manières étaient de mise. Je n'enviais cependant rien à cette dernière. Ma ville natale, la reine noire, me semblait bien meilleure. Ici, nous n'étions pas superficiels, nous n'avions pas à jouer la comédie comme ces démaciens et nous n'étions pas liés à des devoirs de nobles stupides. À Noxus, on faisait ce que l'on pouvait, avec ce qu'on avait, mais surtout, on faisait ce qu'on voulait. Moi, un orphelin parmi tant d'autre, ai accédé à un poste que très peu auraient pu avoir à la ville de la Lumière.

Un bruit relativement fort coupa court à mes réflexions; quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Soupirant, je fermai les yeux, sachant clairement qui était le nouveau venu.

\- La solitude ne te réussit pas, mon frère, lança-t-il. Tu devrais sortir, viens avec moi!

\- Je préfère de loin le confort de ma chambre qu'à tes soirées pleine de filles faciles et de barbares qui finissent aussi saouls que toi, mais merci de ton invitation, Draven, répondis-je froidement.

Je fis volte-face et dardait mon jeune frère de mon regard vert. Il leva un sourcil et gloussa derrière ses longues moustaches en passant une main dans ses cheveux fièrement dressés sur sa tête. Je n'avais plus la même autorité sur lui maintenant que lorsque nous étions enfants. Mon petit frère était vraiment un être excentrique, assez imbu de lui-même, une star de nature. Il ne voulait que la gloire, l'argent et les femmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi moi, je préférais servir Noxus, à rester sage et me contenter de lutter contre nos ennemis Démaciens, comme le ferait tout bon général d'armée.

\- houlala Darius, répondit Draven en riant, ça parait que tu n'as pas de la compagnie féminine... Si seulement tu savais comment c'est super, allez viens, on va bien se marrer! Je connais justement cette fille, elle aimerait bien...

\- non merci, tranchai-je. Je m'en bas les couilles de tes filles de joie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si un jour il y a une femme dans ma vie, ce sera la seule, et ce, pour toujours.

\- Ahhhh frérot, ça parait que tu n'as jamais vécu une aventure à plusieurs...

\- Du balais, Draven, soupirai-je.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa avant d'abdiquer. J'adorais mon frère, vraiment, mais il était tellement différent de moi. J'étais un grand cœur de pierre, froid, qui était trop borné pour faire autre chose que servir Noxus volontairement.

Même si j'avais voulu assister à cette fête, je n'y serais point allé. Le lendemain matin, je devais effectuer une mission militaire, commandée par Swain. Je devais m'infiltrer à Démacia, déguisé, et essayer de libérer quelques-uns de nos soldats enfermés dans leur prison. Swain me faisait entièrement confiance et était persuadé que je reviendrais triomphant de cette mission. Cependant, la discrétion n'était pas forcément mon truc, mais comme j'étais le seul en qui il faisait confiance pour cette infiltration, je devais m'y faire. Talon et Katarina étaient déjà partis en mission à Piltover, et envoyer Draven à ma place était franchement ridicule.

Délaissant ma contemplation, je me rendis dans ma salle de bain personnelle et me lavais rapidement avec la chaudière d'eau qui traînait dans le coin. Une fois plus propre, je saisis une petite serviette et nettoyai ma hache. Pour ma mission, je devais m'en séparer, histoire de garder un maximum de discrétion, et de me munir d'un poignard. Soupirant, je laissai tomber le linge sur le tapis noir de ma chambre et me jetais littéralement sur le lit brun. Un craquement se fit entendre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait céder sous mon poids, mais fort heureusement, il résista. Je tombai presque instantanément endormi. Il fallait avouer que j'étais relativement fatigué.

Je me réveillai quand on toqua à ma porte.

\- Lord Darius? Demanda une petite voix derrière la porte.

Probablement une autre servante chargée de venir me réveiller. Une autre fille qui me désirait et qui avait la malchance de tomber sur l'homme le plus indifférent de tout Noxus.

\- Entres, répondis-je de ma voix ensommeillée.

J'avais l'oreille. La jeune femme (elle devait avoir dix-huit ans ou peut-être un peu plus) aux cheveux bruns pâle entra, munie d'un plateau. Sur ce dernier se trouvait une assiette de nourriture, un poignard noir et un parchemin. Je lui lançai un regard féroce, comme d'habitude en fait, et elle me sourit nerveusement. Elle déposa lentement le plateau devant moi, sur mon lit. Très lentement. Probablement pour me permettre de jeter un œil à son décolleté. Visiblement, cela ne m'intéressais pas et elle fut sûrement déçue. Je ne pris pas la peine de la remercier, un hochement de tête suffit.

\- Bonne chance Lord Darius, dit-elle de sa voix flûtée.

Je n'aimais pas les domestiques. Je n'aimais pas la vie de noble non plus. Si je n'étais pas le Haut Commandant de Noxus, je résiderais à coup sûr dans une maison ordinaire, en plein cœur de la ville.

Je commençai à manger quand je saisis le papier. Je le lis.

 _ **Darius,**_

 _ **Voici un petit rappel des consignes de ta mission. Non que je doute que tu les as oublié, mais je veux m'assurer de m'être fait clair;**_

• _**Libérer les soldats Noxiens prisonniers dans la prison du sud de Démacia seulement.**_

• _**Ne parler à personne sauf si nécessaire.**_

• _**Tu disposes de tout le temps que tu juges nécessaire.**_

• _**N'attaques personne sauf si ta vie en dépends**_

 _ **Courage, nous avons besoin de ces hommes, Haut Commandant. Tu le sais mieux que personne.**_

 _ **Jericho Swain**_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment, je savais déjà tout ça. Swain était trop formel, par moments. Une fois mon repas terminé, je pris l'arme et allai la déposer sur ma commode. J'avais déjà préparé une tenue pour ma mission. Elle était constituée d'un pantalon bien simple, d'une tunique aux couleurs démaciennes et d'une cape avec un capuchon. Comme me l'avait ordonné Jericho, je dus prendre un philtre magique qui me rendait inconnu des Démaciens. Je ne comprenais absolument rien des trucs de ce genre. Tout ce que je me souvins de cette potion, c'était la mise en garde de Swain.

\- Si tu rencontres un mage assez puissant, il pourrait lancer un sort et ainsi détruire la magie du philtre. Fais bien attention, m'avait-il dit.

Une fois le contenant bu, je saisis mon poignard et le portait à ma ceinture. J'étais fin prêt. Je quittai alors ma résidence d'un pas déterminé. Je me rendis tout droit à l'écurie pour prendre ma monture et chevaucher la plaine qui séparait les deux villes. Le voyage me prit la journée entière. Je réussis à m'infiltrer parfaitement dans la ville blanche, me faisant passer pour un commerçant. J'étais néanmoins affamé et fatigué. Je n'avais pas dormi et il était presque nuit. Ma monture aussi demandait un repos bien mérité. J'eus la chance de trouver une écurie proche d'une auberge. Discrètement, j'attachai mon cheval avec les autres. Il ne se ferait pas repérer, j'en étais persuadé.

J'entrai alors dans l'auberge. Mon ventre gronda sous l'effet de la faim. Plusieurs personnes traînaient déjà, malgré l'heure tardive. Je lançai un bref regard autour de moi et ne suspectais rien d'étrange. Me voyant arriver vers lui, l'homme derrière le comptoir me sourit.

\- Bienvenue, mon brave! Voulez-vous une chambre? Me demanda-t-il. Ou alors quelque chose à boire?

\- Une chambre et de quoi à manger, si cela vous est disponible, répondis-je sec.

\- oui, bien sûr.

L'homme ne broncha pas devant mon air bête typiquement noxien. Il sorti une boîte avec une multitude de clefs à l'intérieur. Il en prit une et me la tendit.

\- la clef pour votre chambre, monsieur. Et pour ce qui est du repas, que désirez-vous?

\- ce que vous avez de plus simple, lançai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Bon sang, je détestais ces manières.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, la serveuse ira vous amener votre met.

Je lui hochai la tête et balayai la place du regard. Je vis un tabouret libre au bar et décidai de m'en emparer. Une fois assis, je me permis de détailler l'environnement. La place était beige, pas très éclairée, et assez petite, probablement capable de contenir une vingtaine de personnes, sans plus. Je calculais sept clients, moi inclus. Tous venus pour boire un coup avant de dormir, probablement.

Une serveuse digne de mon frère vint me donner une assiette avec un morceau de viande et quelques légumes. Quand je disais digne de mon frère, c'est qu'elle semblait ne vouloir rien d'autre que des regards sur ses formes. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit avec une démarche qu'elle voulait sensuelle. Une autre femme étrange qui tentait de me séduire... Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais? J'attaquais mon plat comme une personne qui n'avait jamais mangé quand quelqu'un entra dans l'auberge.

Ciel, elle était belle. Une jeune femme, début vingtaine à coup sûr. Une jolie blonde, grande sur un petit mètre soixante. Un petit visage angélique et des grands yeux bleus. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose, cependant, le philtre de Swain brouillait un peu ma mémoire et faisait en sorte que moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas vraiment reconnaître les autres. Néanmoins, la fille prit place sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

\- donnez-moi un petit remontant, lança sa voix rauque.

Voilà quelque chose qui me surprit. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers elle. Non que son choix de consommation me surpris, mais c'était le ton avec lequel elle l'avait dit et sa voix qui semblait empreinte de... Douleur... Elle sentit mon regard sur elle et me dardait du sien.

\- Quoi? Une femme n'a pas le droit de boire? Dit-elle, glaciale.

Je soutenais son regard et ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, comme me l'avait ordonné mon supérieur. Malheureusement, je cédais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le faisais.

\- Oui, mademoiselle, répondis-je simplement. Veuillez m'excuser.

Son regard s'adoucit. Elle me sourit un peu et je vis dans ses yeux une peine bien lourde, des larmes qui essayaient d'être retenues.

\- j'ai été un peu agressive, pardonnez-moi, lança-t-elle. Au fait, quel est votre nom?

Je fus piqué au vif. Révéler mon identité était hors de question. Je dus chercher un nom rapidement.

\- heu, D-Dan... Bégayai-je. Et vous?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire doux. Bon sang... Que m'arrivait-il? Déjà que je la trouvais mignonne... Une démacienne, par-dessus le marché!

 _Reprends-toi, Darius...pensai-je._

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas? Eh bien, c'est moi, Luxanna. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lux. Enchantée, Dan.

Lux me tendit une main franche. J'eus une brève hésitation avant de la serrer. Luxanna... Voilà pourquoi je la connaissais, pourquoi je la trouvais aussi attirante... C'était la fille qui avait réussi, il y a de cela des années, à me faire ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la colère et de la haine, avec un simple regard. Luxanna Crownguard, la sœur de Garen, la dame de la lumière... Bref, mon ennemie. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas voir la magie qui m'entourait, où elle s'en fichait, tout simplement. La jeune femme reprit possession de sa main et saisit le verre qu'on lui offrait. Elle murmura un remerciement au serveur du bar et baissa la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui la tracassait. Je la regardais pendant de un bon moment avant de craquer encore une fois.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demandai-je.

Lux tourna vivement la tête vers moi, comme prise au dépourvu.

\- Eh bien... Je préfère le garder pour moi... Répondit-elle, méfiante.

\- je vois.

Je finis mon plat et demandai un verre de vin, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire à Noxus. Déjà, ma ville me manquait. Je me sentais vraiment intrus, et avec raison, dans cette auberge démacienne. Aussi, je venais de converser avec une Crownguard... Je ne cherchais pas d'ailleurs à éviter la conversation, même que cette jeune femme m'intriguait.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous deux. Cela me permit de faire le point dans mon esprit embrumé. Je devais trouver un moyen de me faufiler dans la prison du sud et libérer mes hommes... Une idée maléfique me traversa l'esprit: je pouvais utiliser la demoiselle Crownguard pour effectuer ma mission. Cela me semblait une excellente idée. Elle qui habitait Démacia depuis sa tendre enfance, elle qui y connaissait les moindres recoins par cœur. Je pouvais avoir en ma possession un allié formidable. Quelque chose au plus profond de mon être me dit que je ne devais pas faire cela, que j'allais le regretter. Luxanna interrompit le silence.

\- Alors, Dan, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les environs, commenta-elle. D'où venez-vous?

Je décidai donc d'y aller en truquant la vérité. Je ne voulais pas mentir, mais je devais conserver ma discrétion.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens plus d'où je suis né. Disons que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à Noxus.

Elle sourcilla, mais sourit néanmoins.

\- Eh bien, Démacia doit vous être totalement étrangère.

\- En effet.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter demain, j'ai tout mon temps!

\- Si vous y tenez.

Lux éclata d'un petit rire doux.

\- Dis donc, vous êtes un sacré personnage, vous! On croirait que vous êtes indifférent de tout ce qui vous entoure.

\- Je n'ai pas seulement l'air indifférent.

Elle leva un sourcil et me décrocha un sourire malin.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, Dan, vous me faites penser à quelqu'un... Et comptez sur moi pour le trouver, ajouta-t-elle, joueuse.

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux que non.

Lux se rembrunit, visiblement déçue.

\- D'accord... Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en soupirant. Je reviendrai demain matin, pour vous faire visiter.

\- Ça me convient, répondis-je simplement.

\- Parfait! S'écria Luxanna. À demain Dan!

Rapide comme la lumière, elle me donna un baiser sur la joue et disparut. Bon sang... Réalisait-elle qu'en commettant ce simple geste, elle venait de trahir toute sa famille?

Une fois rendu seul au comptoir, je me sentis vide et ne voyais pas d'intérêt à rester sur mon tabouret. Je déposai une poignée d'or et montai à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et contemplai l'espace qu'on m'avait offert pour la nuit. Une pièce bien ordinaire, majoritairement bleue, typiquement démacienne. Épuisé, je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller au complet. Je retirai simplement mon chandail, ma cape et mon poignard avant de me vautrer dans le lit chaud qui n'attendait que ma présence. Une fois sous la couverture, je sombrais. Cette fois-ci, je rêvais d'yeux bleus et d'une chevelure blonde...

Je me réveillai au son de quelqu'un qui toquait à ma porte. Comme toujours. L'esprit encore un peu dans les vapes, je me levai et allai ouvrir. Étant un peu ensommeillé, j'oubliai que j'avais retiré mon pantalon au cours de la nuit, car j'avais chaud, et ouvris en sous-vêtement. C'était Luxanna. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et rougit un peu. Apparemment, ma tenue légère la gênait.

\- Peut-être suis-je arrivée trop tôt, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, la rassurai-je. C'est moi qui ai traîné au lit... Donnez-moi une minute.

Je laissai la porte ouverte et allai simplement m'habiller. Je cachai mon poignard à ma ceinture et allai la rejoindre.

Nous nous sommes promenés dans les ruelles de Démacia. Luxanna m'avait amené au marché, à la place publique et nous sommes même allés nous promener autour du château démacien. Au marché, Luxanna avait fait quelques achats, que nous avons réussi à donner à un domestique du château quand nous passâmes devant. Elle semblait s'être détendu, être de meilleure humeur que le soir d'avant. Pour être honnête, cela me ravissait. Comme nous étions plus au sud de la ville, nous passâmes devant la prison.

\- Voici notre prison, dit-elle avec un air un peu triste. Ici sont emprisonnés une grande partie des soldats de Lord Darius. Sûrement le connaissez-vous...

\- Oui, en effet.

Elle me lança un petit regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration. La joie semblait avoir disparue après la mention du nom du Haut Commandant, après avoir dit mon nom...

\- Je... Je crois que nous devrions aller manger...murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et la suivis alors que nous allions vers une taverne. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'eus un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi triste. Bon sang... Ce n'était pas le moment, ni le temps, ni la bonne personne pour ça... Une fois à l'intérieur de la taverne, je me sentis plus en confiance pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Vous allez vous moquer de moi, répondit-elle maussade.

\- Non.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers moi. Encore une fois, j'éprouvais de la pitié pour elle. Moi, Darius, la main de Noxus, sentimental? Je me giflai intérieurement. Je devais me ressaisir, mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. J'avais toujours trouvé la petite démacienne de mon goût, mais jamais elle ne m'avait autant attiré qu'en ce moment précis. Sa peine était la mienne. Je voulais l'enlever et la faire sourire. Si seulement je pouvais...

\- Dan, avez-vous déjà aimé? Me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Une fois.

 _Darius, bon sang... Pensai-je. Cela ne va pas t'aider..._

\- Et vous a-t-on réfréné? Lança Lux. Vous a-t-on rejeté?

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Je baissai la tête, incapable de la regarder pleurer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit à la femme que je l'aimais, avouai-je.

\- Pas seulement ça, Dan, je parle des autres, continua-t-elle. Votre famille...

\- Mon frère n'est pas...

Et à ce moment précis je venais de me mettre dans la merde.

\- Votre frère? Sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai un jeune frère. Mais, pour en revenir à votre question, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de... D'elle.

La mention de mon frère lui resta gravée dans la tête. Le repas arriva et elle ne sembla point s'en occuper. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Un jeune frère, dites-vous...

\- oui.

Je tentais de garder mon contrôle. Avait-elle découvert qui j'étais? Son regard bleu sévère me glaça le sang. Je sentis ma colère bouillir en moi. Je ne pouvais pas échouer ma mission de cette façon. Je pris une grande inspiration et décidai de jouer franc jeu.

\- Luxanna, de qui êtes-vous amoureuse? Demandai-je, nerveux. Cela semble vous bouleverser...

\- En quoi cela vous concerne? Répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Dites-moi, et je vous dirai la vérité sur mon frère, puisque cela semble tant vous intriguer.

Cet élan de confiance était une énorme erreur. Mais j'avais un sentiment intérieur qui me donnait littéralement des ailes. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de m'enfuir avec elle à Noxus et de tout simplement oublier le reste du monde.

Luxanna me jaugea à travers ses yeux mouillés et soupira. Ciel, cette expression qu'elle affichait avait le don de tordre mon cœur de pierre.

\- D'accord, mais après le repas. Je connais un endroit où personne ne nous dérangera...

\- Entendu.

Je commençai à manger, affamé, quand Lux me dit quelque chose qui me rendit plus nerveux que jamais.

\- Vous ressemblez **vraiment** à quelqu'un que je connais...

Secouant la tête, elle entama son assiette. L'emphase sur le mot vraiment me fit un peu peur. Je me rappelai soudainement un détail important: pour être efficace, le philtre devait être bu une fois par jour, et comme un idiot, je n'avais pas pris ma consommation du jour. Je gardai mon expression dure pour cacher la nervosité qui s'emparait de moi. Bon sang, j'allais rejoindre mes hommes en prison, moi aussi...

Une fois nos assiettes vides, je laissai quelques jetons d'or et sortis de la taverne, suivi de Luxanna. Elle me lança un regard pénétrant, les sourcils froncés légèrement, avant de saisir ma main.

\- Par ici, me guida-t-elle.

Lux m'amenait dans un genre de jardin. Il faisait quasiment nuit, alors l'ambiance n'était que trop appropriée pour notre discussion. Personne n'allait nous entendre, puisque nous étions vraiment isolés et assez profond dans le dit jardin. La jeune femme s'assit gracieusement sur une roche et, d'un signe de la main, m'invita à prendre place à côté d'elle. Sans dire un mot, Lux leva ses yeux vers moi. Je soutenais son regard, le visage neutre. Un petit silence régna entre nous, avant qu'elle ne le brise.

\- Plus je vous regarde, plus je le reconnais, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Qui donc?

\- L'homme que j'aime... Me permettez-vous de toucher votre cœur?

Ne sachant que dire, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je savais que je commettais une grossière erreur, mais je n'étais plus conscient de ce que je faisais. J'étais simplement guidé par mon cœur. Doucement, sa main glissa sur mon torse et s'arrêta en plein milieu sur ma large poitrine dure. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et je sentis quelque chose me picoter partout sur mon corps. Sa main s'illumina sur mon torse. Un mage assez puissant peut retirer la magie du philtre...

\- Et merde... Murmurai-je.

Lux rouvrit tranquillement les yeux et les agrandit sous l'effet de surprise, mais au plus profond de ses yeux, je vis une expression étrange. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà qui j'étais.

\- Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose, Dan... Ou devrais-je dire, Darius?

\- J'imagine que vous connaissez mon frère, je crois que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, tranchai-je.

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira un peu plus vers moi. Je fus surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas détachée de moi. Soit elle n'en avait point la force... Soit elle n'en avait point envie.

\- Darius... Chuchota sa douce voix. Que faites-vous ici...

\- une mission, répliquai-je, froid. Luxanna, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui vous tombait sur le cœur. Qui est cet homme?

Elle craqua à ce moment-là et recula d'un demi-pas, démontrant son indignation.

\- Cela ne vous regarde simplement pas! Vous êtes Darius, le Haut Commandant Noxien! Vous me détestez comme vous détestez mon frère Garen, comme vous détestez le prince Jarvan IV, comme vous haïssez Démacia! Vous ne m'avez approché que pour remplir votre stupide mission!

Je me permis de sourire. Elle était intelligente, mais je soulevai un détail.

\- Sauf votre respect, mademoiselle Crownguard, vous faites deux erreurs. Premièrement, vous ne connaissez aucunement les buts de ma mission, alors vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que je vous utilise. Deuxièmement, je ne vous déteste pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, j'étais dans de beaux draps. Cette fois-ci, elle me repoussait pour vrai.

\- cela ne change rien, trancha-t-elle. À quoi bon vous servirait de savoir qui est l'homme que j'aime? Je suis déjà reniée par ma famille à cause de ça... Vous, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de se faire rejeté parce que vous n'aimez pas la personne qu'il faut.

\- Dites-moi, ordonnai-je.

\- Mais vous, merde! S'écria Luxanna avant de fondre en larmes. C'est vous.

Je reçus la nouvelle comme une lance dans le cœur. Un choc, certes, mais un choc bien agréable. Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Je me contentai alors de l'attirer un peu à moi, et elle enfouit sa tête sur mon torse.

\- Darius... Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'aimer la personne que toute votre vie on vous a demandé de haïr? Et cette même personne qui a dix ans de plus que vous? Et cette même personne...

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui demandant de garder le silence. Ma main glissa sur sa joue et la prit doucement. Je caressais cette dernière avec mon pouce. Je tentais de prendre un air moins féroce que d'habitude.

\- Et si je vous disais que oui?

Luxanna était bouche bée. Comme elle était immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes, je me dis que je devais saisir l'occasion. Aurais-je une autre opportunité pour commettre l'impardonnable? Le pire qui pourrait arriver fut qu'elle en parle à tout le monde, chose qui ruinerait notre réputation. Cependant, j'étais un homme bien important de Noxus et pouvais facilement nier la vérité en cas de doute. Je décidai donc de me lancer. Ma main approcha son visage du mien et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, la gratifiant d'un tendre baiser. Vraiment, j'y étais allé doucement. J'avais plus que tout envie de dévorer cette bouche comme un animal, mais je me dis que c'était franchement inapproprié. Quand je décollai mon visage du sien, elle eut un petit gémissement qui semblait douloureux.

\- Non... Murmura-t-elle.

Lux entoura ma nuque de ses bras et se hissa à nouveau contre moi, pour profiter une dernière fois de mes lèvres. Une de ses mains se donna le droit de caresser ma chevelure. Sa poigne était solide, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je m'échappe de sa prise avant qu'elle ait bien terminé. Ma main valide se balada habilement sur son dos et finit par se positionner au bas pour la coller à moi.

Bon sang... Je l'aimais cette femme-là. C'était cependant un amour impossible... Une démacienne et un noxien... Un peu comme le soleil et la nuit. Elle, rayonnante de bonheur, de positivité, moi, sombre et froid. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, mais les deux étaient éternellement séparés par le temps et la place. Comme nous, au fond. Cette pensée me donna l'impression d'avoir une épine empoisonnée en plein cœur. Plus je la quittais vite, plus il serait aisé pour elle de m'oublier. Luxanna était encore jeune, plus que moi en tout cas, il serait donc plus facile pour elle de tourner la page sur cette histoire impossible. Moi, probablement jamais je ne serais apte à faire un tel geste, mais je consentais à vivre avec. En même temps, la mort me guettait tout le temps, sur les champs de bataille... Je décidai donc qu'il en fut assez et me détachai sans problème de son étreinte. Non qu'elle était faible, mais moi, j'étais bien plus fort.

\- Adieu Luxanna, chuchotai-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Je me levai et croisai son regard empreint de douleur. Le mien devait refléter la même peine, cependant, vu mon expression de gros bougre, elle ne devait pas être aussi apparente que la sienne. Néanmoins, je savais que ce mal était présent en moi. Tournant les talons, je quittai le jardin d'un pas rapide. Je remis mon capuchon et me rendis directement à l'auberge pour prendre un contenant de philtre. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne m'avait reconnu, puisqu'il faisait nuit. Une fois la potion bue, je me frappai la tête de ma paume une fois.

\- Stupide... Je suis stupide...

Soupirant, je pris la décision de terminer cette mission immédiatement et de m'enfuir au plus sacrant, pour éviter de faire encore plus mal à Lux. En même temps, j'étais un homme bien trop brutal, animal, rude, mauvais pour elle. En bout de ligne, je ne saisissais pas comment j'avais pu la séduire ou quelque chose du genre. D'un pas rapide, je quittai l'auberge rangeant la clef dans la boîte, pour que l'homme responsable ne me retrouve pas. Je pris mon cheval et me rendis directement à la prison. À Noxus, j'avais appris à survivre dans la rue avec mon jeune frère, à me cacher constamment sans me faire repérer. C'était ce que je fis. Habilement, j'avais réussi à me dissimuler dans l'ombre. Ne trouvant pas de gardes devant les cellules de mes compatriotes, je saisis les clefs posées contre le mur et ouvrit une à une les portes. Ils devaient être en train de faire une ronde de surveillance, et n'étaient simplement pas encore arrivés. Après avoir libéré mes 30 hommes, je leur dit d'une voix forte et propre à moi.

\- Je suis le Haut Commandant, Lord Darius. Suivez-moi sans faire de bruit et je vous ramènerai à Noxus. Dépêchons.

Tous obtempèrent sans un mot, d'un signe de tête. Nous nous faufilâmes habilement, encore, et quittâmes la ville, moi talonnant ma monture et eux suivant derrière. Comme nous étions partis au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'eux étaient à pieds, nous arrivâmes à Noxus à la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient faim, ils étaient fatigués, mais ils étaient enfin libre. Plusieurs me remerciaient au cours du trajet et me promettaient toutes sortes de cadeaux, que je refusais poliment. Je n'étais simplement pas d'humeur à rien avoir. À peine venais-je de quitter la ville de Démacia que je sentis un profond sentiment de vide en moi. Luxanna... Elle me manquait déjà à un point tel...

Quand nous fûmes de retour, tout le monde hurlait mon nom, en ma gloire. Draven m'en aurait probablement jalousé. Plein de femmes et d'enfants coururent en ma direction pour retrouver leur mari ou leur père. Cette émotivité ne me touchait simplement pas. J'étais redevenu le général noxien indifférent. Je regardais cependant toutes ces femmes qui sautaient au cou de leur amant, les embrassant avec fougue, les larmes aux yeux... Je revis mentalement les yeux tristes de Lux, je me repassai le doux moment que nous avions passé ensemble et sentis mon cœur refroidir de plus belle. Au final, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Maintenant, cela allait m'en couter cher.

Je me rendis à la tour de Noxus où se trouvait Swain qui attendait impatiemment mon arrivée. Quand j'entrais, il y avait Jericho, en compagnie de mon frère et de Morgana. Draven, en me voyant, se mît à faire son numéro, comme d'habitude, puisque j'étais le centre d'attention et qu'il était aux alentours. Je ne plus me retenir de sourire.

\- Oh, grand frère adoré! Avait-il crié. Tu m'as manqué comme jamais! Diantre, ne plus savoir si tu allais revenir vivant ou non me torturait chaque soir...

Sur ces mots, il s'était lancé sur moi, m'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Je souris de plus belle et le repoussait fermement.

\- oui, tu m'as manqué aussi Draven.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fit face à mon supérieur. Ce dernier semblait fier de moi.

\- Un temps record, Haut Commandant, lança-t-il. Vous avez accompli quelque chose de grand pour Noxus. Y a-t-il une chose que vous désirez, en guise de remerciement?

 _Luxanna... Pensai-je._

\- Sauf votre respect Swain, répondis-je neutre, il n'y a rien que je désire vraiment.

Draven leva un sourcil en ma direction. Mon frère et moi avions une complicité hors du commun. Il se doutait probablement de quelque chose, mais n'en fut pas mention devant Jericho, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je demandai donc à ce dernier si je pouvais rentrer me coucher, et il accepta, bien entendu. J'étais épuisé. J'entendis Morgana lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, mais n'en accordait aucune importance, tellement mon sommeil était accablant. Peut-être aurais-je dû...

Une semaine s'écoula depuis ma mission à Démacia. Tous me donnaient des éloges sur mon exploit qui s'avérait à être hors du commun. Lors d'un souper, la noblesse commençait à parler de la famille Crownguard. Je sentis automatiquement mon cœur se nouer. J'endurai la mention de son nom pendant quelques minutes avant de quitter la table, incapable de continuer. Draven, qui se trouvait à côté de moi lors du repas, s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne m'en occupais guère et me rendis directement dans mes appartements.

Une fois rendu dans ma chambre, je donnai un coup de pied sur la porte pour la fermer. Étrangement, elle ne produit pas le bruit habituel. Je fis volte-face et tombait nez à nez avec mon petit frère, un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.

\- Allez, raconte à Draven tes tourments, dit-il, compatissant.

Je soupirai et le laissai entrer. Sans un mot, je me dirigeais vers ma commode et changeais ma tenue, l'ignorant. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui en parler.

\- Tu veux jouer le muet? Répliqua-t-il, impatient. J'ai l'habitude avec Sona...

Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais brut, juste pour lui faire sentir que je n'étais tout simplement pas d'humeur à lui en parler. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui me hantait, en vrai... Luxanna Crownguard... Pourquoi elle?

Parce qu'elle est jolie, intelligente, répondit ma conscience. Et parce qu'elle a perdu autant que toi. Elle est la seule qui comprend vraiment tes démons et la douleur que tu as subit pendant tant d'années.

Je me contentais de secouer la tête et de continuer de l'ignorer. Cela devait l'irriter à un point tel, mais si cela pouvait le faire sortir de ma chambre et me laisser seul un peu... Cependant, Draven était du genre tenace.

\- Allez, je suis ton frère... Tu peux tout me dire, dit-il tout bas.

\- Non, je ne peux pas! M'écrirai-je.

Je venais d'exploser. J'avais de la difficulté à garder mon contrôle, et ça, Swain me le rappelait souvent. Mon cadet ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air surpris, mais un peu satisfait également.

\- Houlala... Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que Lord Darius crie sur Draven le Glorieux?

\- Tu m'énerves, point à la ligne! Continuai-je sur le même ton.

\- Je vois dans ton regard que c'est bien plus que ça, mon frère, affirma-t-il en me jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

Je répondis par un grondement. Je n'étais pas convaincu de sa réaction si je décidais de lui révéler mon amour pour la démacienne. Il pouvait tant bien le hurler à qui voulait l'entendre, ou même tenter de me raisonner, alors que c'était ce que je faisais constamment sur lui. Je m'assis sur le lit, les bras reposant sur mes cuisses et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Draven approcha et prit place à côté de moi sur le matelas. Merde... Il était patient sans l'être, celui-là.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, mon frère? Murmurai-je.

\- bien sûr, le grand Draven connaît les secrets les plus... Profonds... De bien des femmes tu sais... Ricana-t-il.

\- Draven, tu es vraiment dégoûtant, le sermonnai-je en riant malgré moi.

\- Je sais. Sans blagues, racontes!

Je soupirai. Encore. Merde, combien de fois avais-je soupiré ces derniers temps? Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me lançai timidement.

\- Eh bien... Disons simplement que j'ai jadis rencontré une femme...

\- Intéressant, marmotta-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Draven... Soupirai-je. Ne m'interrompt pas. C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela...

\- Pardon.

Je lui lançai un sourire en coin, lui montrant que je n'étais pas furieux.

\- Je disais donc, repris-je, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré une jeune femme... Une belle, en plus. Ses belles courbes, son regard bleu comme le ciel, son visage d'ange, sa chevelure blonde... Magnifique.

Je marquai une pause, me remémorant son corps et son visage parfait. Je l'aimais tellement... Encore plus depuis que j'avais goûté ses lèvres...

\- Et où est le problème? M'interrogera mon frère.

\- Je l'ai vu pendant ma mission, murmurai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et m'attendait à une réaction des plus extravagantes. Je vis plutôt son visage qui exprimait une expression de confusion.

\- Et alors? Demanda Draven.

\- ma mission était à Démacia, idiot...

\- Ouais, et? Il y a des superbes bombes à Démacia aussi.

\- Draven bordel... C'est plus que ça!

\- Nah mais j'ai compris, mon frère, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu aimes la Démacienne, et alors?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Draven, si fier de Noxus, se fichait que je m'étais amouraché d'une démacienne?! J'étais bouche bée. Voyant que je ne disais plus rien, mon frère éclata de rire.

\- Darius, merde, tu es tellement vieux jeu! S'écria-t-il. Ouais, Noxus et Démacia sont rivaux. Mais on s'en bat les couilles! J'ai perdu le compte des démaciennes que j'ai...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, Draven, l'interrompis-je brusquement. Donc, tu es en train de me dire que cela te fais absolument rien que j'aime une fille de cette ville blanche?

\- bah, non? Tu l'aimes, c'est tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je la connais?

\- oui, soupirai-je.

\- Aille, ça va mon frère? Qui est-elle?

\- Luxanna... Luxanna Crownguard... La sœur de Garen Crownguard.

Draven me sourit de toutes ses dents. Visiblement, cette conversation n'avait pas pris la tournure que j'imaginais.

\- ouais, elle est pas mal. Un peu jeune, non? Commenta-il. Elle te fait sentir moins vieux, mon frère?

Je souris en secouant la tête. Comme il était stupide parfois.

\- Admettons, dis-je sarcastiquement. Elle est tout simplement... Parfaite.

\- Mouais, bon elle n'a pas les paires de Sona, mais elle reste intéressante.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- ce que tu es pervers, Draven... On croirait que ton cerveau se trouve dans ton pantalon... Parfois je me demande si nous sommes vraiment du même sang! Ajoutai-je en riant.

\- oh allez ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas les rondeurs d'une femme...

\- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sourit d'un air approbateur. Il leva un sourcil, me posant une question avec un simple regard. Ce qu'il était bête...

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Draven. Je ne vole pas la virginité de mes conquêtes à la première nuit...

\- une conquête dis-tu? S'exclama-t-il (là je reconnaissais mon frère). Alors quoi, elle t'aime?! Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené ici! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas...

\- La ferme, le coupai-je. Elle est démacienne et fière de l'être... Et ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire du mal en la retirant de sa famille...

\- oh parce que tu penses qu'elle tient encore à sa famille, après ce qu'ils lui ont fait?

\- que veux-tu dire?

Draven eut un large sourire, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et posa ses pieds sur mes cuisses, à l'aise comme dans son salon. Je le laissais faire, trop captivé par le détail qu'il venait de soulever.

\- tu n'es pas au courant? Demanda-t-il. Tu te tiens trop loin des commérages, j'avais oublié... Bref. Il se trouve qu'elle se fait renier par sa famille après leur avoir révélé quelque chose.

\- elle m'avait dit que c'était à cause de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

\- ça fait du sens, approuva mon frère. Et si c'est bel et bien toi, ça en fait encore plus.

Je secouai la tête de plus belle. C'était trop d'informations pour moi. Luxanna... La jeune et belle démacienne, amoureuse de l'odieux Haut Commandant noxien... Et moi, Darius, fou de cette femme.

\- ouais, bon bah, si c'est juste ça, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Lança Draven après un court silence.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Le questionnai-je.

\- bah, on part quand? On ne va pas la laisser seule comme ça, pauvre petite fille. Elle manque à notre général et sa petite personne a besoin d'un homme du sang de Draven! Comme Draven est occupé à remplir ses devoirs envers les autres femmes...

\- Attends, tu proposes d'aller à Démacia la chercher?! Mais tu es fou!

\- Darius, mon frère, il y a de cela des années que je ne t'ai pas vu dans un état aussi joyeux, quand tu parlais d'elle. Si vous vous aimez, merde, il est temps de vous réunir! Je pars chercher ma voiture, prépares-toi, monsieur le romantique.

Sur ces mots, il quitta ma chambre en vitesse et beugla toutes sortes de choses aux domestiques. Mon petit frère qui allait m'aider à retrouver Luxanna... J'aurai tout vu! Je me levai tranquillement et allai voir pour retrouver mon frère. Un homme aussi bruyant n'était pas bien difficile à trouver... Il était en train de crier sur un jeune écuyer à l'écurie pour essayer d'avoir son cheval, alors que le petit avait reçu l'ordre de prendre soin de l'animal avant de le prêter à qui que ce soit. D'un pas pressant, je fonçais droit vers eux pour arranger la situation.

\- Écoute, Draven, lançai-je. Partons demain, s'il te plait. J'ai franchement besoin de sommeil et je t'en prie, laisse le jeune homme ici faire son travail.

Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... Demain je te réveille à l'aube, alors. Soit prêt, me prévint-il.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, il revint sur ses pas et retourna à ses appartements. Le garçon, un peu intimidé par mon frère, soupira, comme s'il avait échappé belle à l'autorité et me sourit légèrement.

\- Merci, Lord Darius, murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon petit gars, le rassurai-je. Mon jeune frère est assez excessif dans ses agissements...

L'écuyer ne répondit rien, ayant peur de m'insulter en approuvant ma remarque, probablement. Quoi qu'il en fut, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et revint à ma chambre. Parfois, mon frère était un vrai casse-pieds... Mais je l'aimais comme cela; ridicule, tête en l'air, et un peu (beaucoup) fou. Il restait tout de même mon cadet adoré, avec qui je m'étais battu pour sauver notre vie, avec qui j'ai passé toute ma vie, d'ailleurs. Une fois de retour dans mes appartements, je me déshabillai et allai me coucher après une énorme journée. On pouvait dire que je méritais pleinement cette nuit. Cette fois-ci, je rêvais de belles lèvres douces qui murmuraient mon nom...

Un mince rais de lumière entra par la fenêtre et illumina mon visage. Avais-je oublié de replacer les rideaux? La lumière aveuglante me fit grogner. Je détestais me faire réveiller de la sorte. Néanmoins, les yeux à peine ouverts, je me levai et m'assis sur le matelas. Il devait être tôt dans la matinée. Lentement, encore ensommeillé, j'allais dans ma salle de bains pour me rincer un peu avec le même sceau d'eau que l'autre fois. Avec une serviette, je m'essuyai et restai un instant immobile, assis sur le tabouret qui était dans la salle de bains. Mon esprit vola vers Lux. Je secouai la tête pour sortir son image de ma tête, sachant très clairement que je n'étais pas fonctionnel quand je pensais à elle. Je poussai un long soupir et me levai.

En ouvrant la porte, je vis mon frère couché sur mon lit, bien à son aise. Il ne me fit pas sursauter, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait. N'avait-il pas compris que ce vieux tour ne me faisait plus peur?

\- Draven, le grondai-je, aurais-tu l'amabilité de cogner avant d'entrer?!

\- Oh allez, je suis ton frère. Tu n'as rien à me cacher!

Je ne fis que grogner et m'habillais, dos à lui. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il avait détourné le regard. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir le corps nu d'un homme autre que le sien, puisqu'il était "un homme bien trop viril", comme il disait. Une fois vêtu, je me retournai vers lui.

\- J'ai terminé. Quand partons-nous? Demandai-je ensuite.

\- Maintenant.

Instantanément, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et quittâmes le bâtiment. Les chevaux étaient déjà attachés à la voiture de Draven et attendaient patiemment notre arrivée. Nous embarquâmes à l'intérieur et mon frère ordonna au conducteur de nous amener à la ville de la Lumière au plus sacrant. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cela ne pris que quelques temps avant que les sabots foulent la plaine, à une vitesse assez rapide à mon goût.

\- Tu as des bons chevaux, commentai-je à l'intention de mon frère.

\- Draven doit avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était l'évidence même. Les chevaux les plus rapides pour le Noxien le plus glorieux!

Je m'esclaffai doucement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se croyait réellement. Il ne blaguait pas, mais pas le moins du monde. Le trajet ne se fut pas en silence, bien entendu. Quand Draven était dans les parages, il fallait s'attendre à être pris avec une bonne discussion qui pouvait durer des heures. Il me racontait pleins d'histoires qui se passaient à Noxus pendant mes nombreuses absences. Je n'étais pas forcément intéressé, mais un brin de conversation était toujours préférable à la solitude, même s'il s'agissait de parler avec mon frère égocentrique.

Le trajet vers Démacia prit moins de temps que je le croyais. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Draven sortit un panier rempli de nourriture.

\- je ne voulais pas qu'on ait à manger là-bas, si on nous voit, on va se faire tuer, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Sans blagues... Raillai-je. Je savais déjà ça, mon grand.

Il pouffa de rire, et commença à manger. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il riait constamment. Il devait être très heureux ou une voix dans sa tête lui racontait des farces... On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Pour ma part, je me contentai d'une pomme, de quelques amandes et d'un petit pain. Draven, lui, s'empiffra comme un porc. Comme d'habitude en fait. Une fois rempli, mon frère s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bon, tu sais où se trouve ta petite chérie?

\- pas vraiment, murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Peut-être pouvons-nous nous boire le philtre de Swain et demander où elle se trouve.

\- Quelle brillante idée que tu as là, frérot!

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le ton avec lequel il disait cela me faisait toujours rire. Je sortis de mon sac, que j'avais pris la peine d'amener, deux petites fioles remplie du liquide magique. J'lui en tendis une et il la prit comme si c'était une bière.

\- Santé! S'écria-t-il en levant la potion et la buvant d'un seul coup.

Je fis de même, histoire de lui faire plaisir. Une fois le philtre ingéré, nous sortîmes de la voiture. Draven ordonna au chauffeur de rentrer chez lui, que nous trouverions un moyen de rentrer à Noxus par nous-même. Je me dis que s'il y avait quelque chose, nous pouvions toujours voler une voiture démacienne et rentrer chez nous.

Je décidai de mener notre duo dans la ville. Draven n'était jamais sorti de Noxus. Il fut émerveillé, et peut-être un peu dégoûté, de découvrir la grande ville lumineuse de Démacia. Certes, elle était jolie, je devais leur accorder, mais je préférais de loin Noxus.

\- Allez, suis-moi, ordonnai-je.

Sans dire un mot, il s'exécuta. J'aimais bien qu'il obéisse sans ronchonner, pour une fois. Je décidai de me rendre à l'auberge où je l'avais rencontré. J'ouvris la porte bruyamment et tous se retournèrent vers nous. L'homme derrière le comptoir me reconnut.

\- Bonjour Dan! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Mon frère Raven et moi cherchons la jeune fille avec qui je conversais l'autre jour.

\- Vous parlez de Luxanna Crownguard, monsieur? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je répondis d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- À mon avis, mademoiselle Crownguard est au château, murmura-t-il, songeur. Ou peut-être en mission, je ne sais pas. Essayez le château, par contre!

Je le remerciai aimablement, à la manière démacienne et sortis rapidement.

\- Raven...marmotta mon frère. J'aime bien ce nom.

\- ouais, eh bien, on va l'utiliser comme nom ici, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tu dois m'appeler Dan en tout temps.

\- Pas de problème. Maintenant, où il est ce foutu château?

Sans dire un mot, je mis le cap vers le palais. Lux me l'avait montré lors de notre dernière rencontre, où elle m'avait fait faire le tour de la ville. Nous dûmes passer par le marché et certains me reconnurent. Je les saluais le plus aimablement possible, chose qui était pour moi vraiment étrange. Draven rit de moi à chaque fois que je répondais à ces villageois, voyant très bien que ce n'était pas mon élément, la politesse. Le trajet fut relativement court, nous arrivâmes en une dizaine de minutes. Devant nous se dressait d'immenses murs blancs. De belles portes de bois étaient gardées par deux soldats en armure grise clair. Comme cela devait être barbant comme travail. J'allai à leur rencontre, suivi de mon cadet.

\- Mes braves, lançai-je le plus fermement possible, est-il possible de voir mademoiselle Luxanna Crownguard?

Les deux se lancèrent un bref regard.

\- Bien entendu, dit l'un des deux. Nous vous escorterons jusqu'à la chambre de mademoiselle. Veuillez nous suivre.

Draven et moi, neutres, entrâmes escortés par les deux soldats. L'intérieur était vraiment très éclairé et très grand, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Plusieurs bannières bleues et or pendaient du plafond. Nous marchâmes sur le grand tapis bleu royal central avant que les gardes nous entraînent vers une porte à droite. Après avoir monté un escalier en colimaçon très chic, nous nous trouvâmes dans un corridor aux mêmes couleurs que le hall. Il y avait une multitude de portes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle qui se trouvait au fond, à gauche. Un des deux gardes toqua.

\- Mademoiselle Crownguard?

\- Oui? Répondit-elle de sa belle voix.

Je pris une grande inspiration à cet instant même. Draven le remarqua et me lança un regard compréhensif malgré son petit rire. Lui, il était doué avec la gente féminine, contrairement à moi.

\- Deux hommes désirent vous voir, mademoiselle.

\- Ah oui? _(Elle semblait surprise)_ Et comment de nomment-ils?

L'autre garde nous murmura de donner nos noms. Ce dernier répondit à notre place.

\- Dan et Raven. Ils sont frère selon leurs dires.

Cette fois-ci, pas de réponse. J'entendis néanmoins des bruits de pas. Ils étaient assez rapides d'ailleurs, comme si elle courait. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je la revis, plus magnifique que jamais. Elle n'avait pas son armure ni son serre-tête. Ses cheveux longs tombaient comme des cascades dorées sur ses douces épaules. Son jeune et beau visage semblait estomaqué quand elle riva son regard bleu comme la mer dans le mien. Elle me dévisagea pendant de longues secondes et porta à peine d'attention à mon frère, le pauvre. Elle finit par contre par se ressaisir.

\- Laissez-les entrer, ce sont de vieux amis, dit-elle à l'intention des deux hommes.

\- Oui mademoiselle.

En une révérence commune, ils se retirèrent. Lux les suivit du regard et, une fois qu'ils étaient hors de portée, saisit le collet de ma cape et me fis entrer brusquement. Draven se contenta de rire en arrière.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Darius? Me demanda-t-elle froidement.

En même temps, elle plaqua sa main sur ma poitrine. Si elle avait en tête de me faire mal, on pouvait dire que c'était raté. Sa main devint chaude à mon contact, puisqu'elle absorbait la magie du philtre. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de réfléchir à quelque chose de cohérent à dire.

\- Luxanna... Je suis navré pour la dernière fois. Je voulais simplement revenir vous voir.

Elle leva un sourcil, me prenant pour un imbécile. Elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce que je disais.

\- oui bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu as amené ce gars avec toi? Répliqua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Draven.

\- heu... Murmura-t-il.

La main de Luxanna s'illumina encore pendant qu'elle retirait la magie du corps de mon frère. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle croisa les bras et jugea mon frère, un peu condescendante. J'aimais cette attitude bien noxienne qu'elle avait par moments. Elle délaissa sa politesse habituelle, ce qui me surprit et me rendait nettement plus à l'aise, pour être honnête.

\- Tiens donc, tu as même ramené ton frère, ajouta-t-elle. Et bien entendu, tu n'es pas en mission... Une simple visite de courtoisie... Me prends-tu pour une dinde?! S'écria-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

\- Luxanna... Commençai-je.

\- Darius, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, dit-elle à voix basse. Démacia n'accepterait aucun noxien entre ses frontières. Tu devrais partir avant que les gardes te foutent en prison. Ah oui, joli coup, la libération des prisonniers... Tu as bien réussi ta mission monsieur le Haut Commandant.

Je baissai la tête, déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me bombarde d'injures. Pourtant, personne ne nous avait vus au jardin... Était-elle devenue fermée à moi, en l'espace d'une semaine? Je sentis mon cœur de glace fondre un peu. Cette femme-là m'avait carrément changé. Je n'étais tout simplement plus le même homme. Draven me donna une tape sur l'épaule, attirant mon attention. Je levai la tête vers lui et il me fit un signe de la tête en direction de Lux, comme s'il voulait que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Lux, écoutes...

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est, toi, que de se faire traiter de tous les noms à cause du fait que tu aies embrassé une personne de la faction ennemie?

Sa voix s'éleva et trembla de plus en plus. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Darius, est-ce qu'à ton retour à Noxus, on t'a traité de pute parce que tu m'as embrassé? _(Petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Draven)_ Non! Personne ne l'a su! Personne de ta famille t'a insulté, déshérité et déshonoré! Normal quoi, tu n'as pas de famille, merde!

Ce commentaire-là était de trop. Mon sang fit trois tours dans mon corps et je vis rouge. Je serrais les poings et Draven saisit mon bras fermement, sachant mes intentions.

\- J'ai une famille, grondai-je en tâchant de garder mon contrôle.

\- Tu appelles ça une famille? Fulmina-t-elle en pointant mon frère et du doigt. Un imbécile qui ne pense qu'au sexe?! Alors là vous m'impressionnez, monsieur le Haut Commandant!

\- Elle n'a pas tort, la petite dame, lança mon frère.

Draven ne fit que rire. Lui, il trouvait ça vraiment comique, notre conversation. Personnellement, je me sentais abattu à l'intérieur. Je lançai un regard à mon jeune frère et soupirai.

\- Je crois m'être trompé, mon frère. Finalement, cet amour n'allait qu'à un sens...

Je toisai Luxanna, les yeux humides, avant de tourner les talons, suivi de Draven, quelques instants plus tard. De ma poche, je sortis deux flacons et j'lui en tendis un, qu'il but immédiatement avec moi. Tête basse, je quittai le château, escorté par les gardes qui étaient revenus, sans me retourner. Draven me passa un bras autour des épaules et m'attira brièvement contre lui.

\- Au moins tu as toujours le grand Draven, murmura-t-il.

J'eus un sourire en coin. C'était mignon de le voir, tenter de me remonter le moral à sa façon bien égocentrique. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas pour retirer la peine que j'avais en moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait me repousser à ce point. Elle était pourtant consentante au baiser de la dernière fois, même qu'elle en avait redemandé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me sentais détruit. Je décidai de retourner à la même auberge, prendre une chambre avec mon frère avant de retourner à Noxus. Visiblement, je ne revenais pas victorieux de cette mission. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rendu dans la chambre que Draven ouvrit son clapet.

\- Tu sais Darius, c'est un sacré morceau de femme que tu avais là.

\- Ferme ta gueule, répondis-je frustré. Je sais ce qu'elle est. Et franchement, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Écoutes, quand tu as quitté, je l'ai regardé et elle avait un de ces visages... Du genre: merde qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Elle s'était étampée la main sur la bouche et elle est tombée à genoux en pleurant. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées, genre, ça faisait peur!

Je levai un sourcil vers lui, confus. Pourquoi cette réaction alors qu'elle venait de me hurler dessus? Elle était dure à suivre, celle-là.

\- Eh bien, ceci est très étrange... Marmottai-je.

\- Draven connaît bien les femmes, continua mon frère. Elle t'a piqué cette crise parce qu'elle t'en veut de lui avoir retiré son statut social. Mais en même temps, elle s'en veut d'être tombée dans tes griffes et elle s'en veut surtout d'être amoureuse de toi. Ouais bon, elle a été vraiment chiante, je le reconnais mais je mettrai ma main... Non, ma moustache au feu! Je suis convaincu qu'elle t'aime plus que tu ne le pense.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je viens de rater ma chance, soupirai-je.

\- T'inquiètes pas mon frère, tu viens de la rendre coupable. Je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle vienne te retrouver et te supplie de la pardonner.

\- On verra.

Nous déposâmes nos choses dans la chambre et retournèrent en ville pour passer le temps. Draven essaya tant bien que mal de me distraire, en me racontant encore plein d'histoire aussi folles les unes que les autres, mais ma confusion à propos de Lux était trop grande. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte alors que, selon mon frère, elle m'appréciait. Je ne pouvais pas consolider les deux ensembles même si Draven m'avait expliqué le lien entre les deux. Pour moi, c'était simple, tu aimais la fille, point à la ligne. Durant tout le reste de la journée, nous errâmes dans la ville. Nous avions presque visité l'ensemble de la place publique quand la nuit tomba et que nous rentrâmes à la chambre. Draven avait bien compris que je ne voulais pas parler et se coucha sans dire un mot, ce que je fis également.

Cependant, le sommeil ne me gagna point, contrairement à mon frère. Il s'écoula de longues heures avant que je ne décide de me lever. Comme je n'arrivais pas à chasser Lux de ma tête, je décidai de retourner au petit jardin où nous nous étions embrassés pour faire le deuil de mon amour. Je me rendis là-bas d'un pas ferme et décidé. Cela me prit à peine une quinzaine de minutes. Je restai debout, immobile, devant la haie pendant un instant, respirant profondément, les yeux clos. Je tentais de me remémorer le moment que j'avais passé avec Lux à cet endroit. Tout à coup, j'entendis des voix. Dont celle de Luxanna.

\- N'approchez pas, ordonnait-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Il y avait un autre homme avec elle, je reconnus une voix masculine. Plus je m'approchai, plus les dires s'éclaircissaient.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, ma petite dame... (Pause) Comme vous êtes belle...

Je commençai à marcher vraiment vite et je me sentis rougir de colère.

\- J'ai dit non, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- mais j'ai dit oui...

Je pouvais maintenant voir la scène de mes yeux. Un homme assez mal habillé, un villageois probablement, était en train de se frotter sur Luxanna. Mon sang fit trois tours et je me ruai vers eux. Personne ne m'entendit apparemment. De toutes mes forces, je les séparai et lançai littéralement l'homme par terre.

\- Elle a dit non, grondai-je.

\- Dar... Dan? Chuchota-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici?

Je l'ignorai alors que l'inconnu se relevait et me faisait face, son regard hostile se posant sur moi.

\- De quel droit empêchez-vous deux amants de s'aimer, monsieur? Me lança-t-il furieusement.

\- Si seulement c'était le cas, grognai-je. La jeune femme ici présente ne vous aurait pas repoussé si cela avait été le cas...

\- Sale bâtard, m'insulta-t-il.

Simultanément, il daigna un poignard et se jeta sur moi. J'eus l'excellent réflexe de pousser Lux et me prit une entaille au bras. J'avais connu pire. Je lui assenai un coup de pied violent au ventre qui le fit reculer et tituber. Je portai ma main à mon dos en espérant sortir ma hache, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas armé. Je décidai quand même de me lancer sur le fou et de lui administrer quelques droites au visage. La puissance avec laquelle je l'avais frappé avait suffi pour le rendre étourdit. Facilement, je réussi à lui prendre son arme et l'appuyait contre sa gorge.

\- Allez, achevez-moi, me nargua-t-il. Faites un homme de vous!

\- J'en ai tué, des hommes, répondis-je en le dardant de mon regard de tueur. Un de plus ne me tourmentera pas plus.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

\- Que vous me tuez ou non, je finirai en prison pour agression envers un membre de haute noblesse... Autant mieux mourir.

J'eus un sourire cruel.

\- Ce que vous dites rend la situation intéressante... Je préfère vous laisser pourrir en prison pour ce que vous avez fait à la belle dame, lançai-je.

De toute sa force, il me saisit le poignet et d'un fort mouvement, le cassait. J'étais alors pris avec une main en moins... Génial... Naturellement, je laissai tomber le poignard et l'agresseur le saisit. Profitant de ma faiblesse, il me jeta au sol et me planta la lame dans l'épaule. Je hurlai de douleur. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas manqué.

\- Darius! Cria Lux, la voix pleine d'angoisse.

\- une minute, murmura l'inconnu. Darius...? Le général noxien?

Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus. D'un coup de poing au visage, il tomba lui aussi par terre. Je saisis le couteau de ma main valide et m'agenouillai sur lui.

\- La main de Noxus, disons nous, corrigerai-je. Et c'est cette main-là qui va prendre ta vie, salopard.

Je saisis sa gorge avec ma main gauche et l'étranglai, le couteau toujours en main. J'eus un mouvement de tête vers Lux.

\- Ne regarde pas, ordonnai-je.

Elle obtempérait et tournait le visage, ne voulant pas assister à ce meurtre. Rapide et fort comme un aigle, je plantai l'arme dans le cou de l'agresseur. Il cria de douleur avant de mourir, sa voix s'étranglant peu à peu. Tuer un homme ne me faisais absolument rien, encore moins lorsque j'avais un motif. Cette fois-ci, le motif était excellent. Je pris le cadavre et allai le cacher au fond du jardin, espérant que personne ne nous ai entendu. Prenant une grande inspiration, je revins voir Lux. Elle était debout, les mains serrées autour de sa taille, fixant la lune d'argent. Elle était à l'affût et se retourna quand je fus à quelques pas d'elle. Son regard était énigmatique.

\- Tu viens de tuer un homme, Darius, chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je sais, murmurai-je.

Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de moi. Elle passa une main douce par-dessus mon épaule sans lui toucher.

\- Tu m'as protégé... C'est moi qui aurais pu recevoir ce coup de poignard...

\- Oui, je sais, répondis-je encore.

Sa main grimpa jusqu'à mon visage et s'empara doucement de ma joue.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela?

Ma paume gauche se posa sur le dos de sa main, si douce.

\- Tu le sais très bien, Lux. Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir de l'entendre; parce que je t'aime.

Elle sourit et laissa une larme s'échapper.

\- Ce que j'aime de toi, Darius, c'est ta fermeté, ton courage, ta façon d'agir... Tu es vraiment un chef de guerre honorable... Et je dois admettre que tu es très séduisant, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.

Je laissai échapper un rire. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle rougissait. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'on me complimentait sur mon physique, je ne savais faire rien d'autre que rire. Je n'étais pas forcément d'accord avec ça, mais bon, le compliment était toujours bien accepté. Elle laissa retomber tranquillement son bras quand, de ma main valide, je m'emparai de sa nuque. Sans vraiment de douceur, chose qui me ressemblait d'ailleurs, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux clos, nous échangeâmes un langoureux baiser. Luxanna perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, littéralement. Elle attaquait sauvagement ma bouche, si bien que je dus me décoller pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Et, comme la dernière fois, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et remontai pour me dévorer la bouche. Ses deux mains s'emparèrent de ma chevelure et la caressait. Ciel que c'était bon. À son tour, elle se détacha pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avant de se relancer.

J'avais de la difficulté à la contenir tellement le baiser était intense. Une de ses mains quitta ma tête et saisit brusquement le collet de ma cape. Avec toute sa force, elle s'étendit sur le sol et m'entraîna dans sa descente. Je dus poser mes avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête et de m'appuyer dessus pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids. Cependant, mon bras droit me faisait horriblement souffrir à cause du coup de poignard ainsi que de mon poignet rompu et Lux me sentit grimacer de douleur sur sa bouche.

\- Oh, ta blessure, s'écria-t-elle.

Je répondis d'un simple grognement. Ce n'était certainement pas une blessure qui allait ruiner ce moment magique. Doucement, elle me fit rouler sur le côté, histoire que je n'ai pas à m'appuyer sur mon côté blessé. Tranquillement, Lux commença à retirer ma cape, et la sienne aussi. Je savais très bien comment tout ceci allait finir. D'une main forte, je saisis les siennes et rivai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Luxanna... Ce ne serait pas raisonnable...

\- Darius, si tu savais comme je m'en moque!

Elle reprit d'assaut ma bouche alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de parler entre chaque baiser.

\- Alors tu ferais ça, ici, maintenant?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et me jugea d'un œil moqueur et coquin.

\- Alors quoi, ça ne t'intéresse pas? Me taquina-t-elle.

Lux saisit ma main et la fit balader sur son corps chaud, ma paume épousant chaque forme, chaque courbe, sur son corps de déesse. Franchement, elle ne m'aidait pas.

\- je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... Chuchotai-je.

\- alors oublie le reste et fais-moi tienne ce soir, m'ordonna-t-elle.

La nuit que je passai avec Luxanna avait été la plus belle de toutes. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je réussirai à vivre ce moment avec la femme de ma vie. Je croyais qu'elle était un mystère, cette femme parfaite, mais je venais tout juste de la trouver.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure nous étions, mais je savais qu'il était encore nuit et que Draven ne remarquerait pas encore mon absence. Nous étions là, Lux et moi, nus, étendus dans l'herbe, cachés par mon énorme cape rouge et bordés par le ciel étoilé. Luxanna dormait paisiblement, la tête sur mon large torse. Ciel, elle était ravissante dans son sommeil. Personnellement, une main derrière la tête, je me perdis dans ma contemplation du ciel. Toute ma jeunesse, je m'étais dit qu'en haut se trouvait mes parents, qui veillaient sur moi le soir. Je me mis à penser à ma famille, celle qui me restait, celle que je voulais avoir...

Je dus rester comme cela, immobile, pendant une bonne heure avant de me lever. Tendrement, je m'assis et fis de même avec le corps endormi de ma belle démacienne. Ma belle démacienne... Juste à y penser, je souris. Elle était tellement épuisée par notre nuit... sauvage...qu'elle dormait encore. Je devais le reconnaître, je n'étais pas l'homme le plus doux de Valoran. Je décidai donc de nous habiller et de rentrer à l'auberge pour me soigner et profiter d'un matelas plus confortable que le sol humide.

La portant dans mes bras, chose qui fut vraiment difficile à cause de mon côté droit blessé, je l'amenai avec moi. J'ouvris difficilement la porte avec ma main encore forte. Heureusement pour moi, la chambre avait deux lits relativement grands. L'un était occupé par Draven et l'autre n'attendait que notre venue. Lentement, je déposai le corps endormi de Lux sur le matelas. Je posai un petit baiser sur son front avant de me rendre dans la petite salle de bain personnelle de la chambre. On pouvait dire que Draven avait demandé la totale. Sur un petit banc reposait le sac de secours de mon frère. Tant bien que mal, je l'ouvris et saisis des bandages. Je savais néanmoins que je n'arriverais pas à me rafistoler moi-même.

Étrangement, je remarquai que ma plaie ne saignait plus. Luxanna devait probablement avoir fait un sort de protection pour au moins arrêter le saignement. Je le notai mentalement avant de m'assoir sur le lit de Draven. Mon poids fit courber un peu le matelas et eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il avait le sommeil léger, comme tout bon noxien. Contrairement à moi, il était littéralement non-fonctionnel à son réveil.

\- Tu veux quoi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Viens m'aider, s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je. Viens dans la salle de bains et je t'en prie, ne fait aucun bruit.

Il émit un genre de grognement et regarda autour de lui. Mon frère remarqua bien entendu la présence de la démacienne sur le lit à côté et leva les yeux au ciel. Sans un mot, nous nous levâmes et il me suivit jusque dans l'autre pièce éclairée par des bougies.

\- Elle fout quoi ici, elle, dit-il encore à moitié endormi.

\- j'ai une belle petite histoire pour toi mon cher Draven, m'esclaffai-je. Il faudrait en revanche que tu te réveilles.

Secouant vivement la tête, il s'ouvrit grand les yeux. À chaque fois que j'avais quelque chose à lui raconter, il fallait qu'il soit attentif. Il savait que je ne lui racontais pratiquement rien et il voulait toujours tout savoir sur ma vie, dans les moindres détails.

\- Je t'écoute, affirma-t-il.

Je repris mon sérieux et lui tendis le bandage.

\- J'ai le poignet fracturé et l'épaule transpercée, arrange-moi pendant que je te raconte.

D'un hochement de tête, il commença avec mon épaule. Il restait néanmoins très attentif. Je me lançai alors dans mon petit récit.

\- je n'arrivais à fermer l'œil tout à l'heure. J'ai décidé de prendre une petite marche. Je me suis rendu où j'avais passé la soirée avec Luxanna, il y a une semaine. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu des gens parler et je me suis approché. C'était justement Lux et un salopard. Le gars était en train de se frotter sur elle, contre son gré, quand je suis arrivé. Un peu plus, mon frère, et j'assistais à un viol.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Bordel de merde... Et ensuite? M'encouragea-t-il.

\- eh bien, repris-je, je les ai séparé et le gars a commencé à m'attaquer. Je n'étais pas armé. Il m'a cassé le poignet, planté son poignard dans l'épaule, mais j'ai fini par le désarmer et je l'ai tué. Le salaud...

Son visage me revint à l'esprit et je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir torturé avant de l'avoir tué. Draven venait de terminer mon épaule et commença ma main.

\- Et Lux, que fait-elle ici? Demanda-t-il.

J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est cette partie-là qui t'intéresse le plus, hein? Devinai-je.

\- Et comment! Gloussa-t-il. Elle t'a remercié pour ce que tu as fait?

\- Oh oui, murmurai-je en souriant de plus belle.

\- En nature? Demanda-t-il en riant.

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

Il me donna une bonne tape dans le dos qui me fit grimacer de douleur. Mon frère avait probablement oublié ma blessure, déjà. Draven était assez stupide.

\- Merde, il était temps, Darius! Me félicita-t-il. Comment c'était?

\- Je vais garder ces détails pour moi, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

\- Heu, oui j'en vois un, inconvénient! S'exclama mon frère. Raconte!

Je soupirai et lui racontai les grandes lignes. S'il s'attendait à une version détaillée, il allait être déçu. Contrairement à lui, ce moment était important pour moi. Cela représentais l'ouverture de l'âme à l'autre, le désir, l'amour, bref, toutes des choses qui étaient exclusives pour une seule personne. J'eus ma passe "Draven" aussi, où je ne le faisais que pour le plaisir. Cependant, en vieillissant, on finissait par comprendre l'importance de cet acte et sa signification, chose que mon frère ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Néanmoins, il semblait satisfait par ma description.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi? Lança-t-il une fois qu'il avait fini de jouer à l'infirmière.

\- Eh bien, je vais lui proposer de rentrer à Noxus avec nous.

\- Je vois. Écoute, je crois que c'est la chose la plus sensée à faire pour vous garder ensemble, mais bonne chance pour convaincre Swain.

\- premièrement il va falloir la convaincre, elle, non? Lançai-je avec sarcasme.

\- Pas bête! Répondit Draven avec un petit rire. Mais crois-tu réellement qu'elle va refuser de s'enfuir avec deux hommes aussi séduisants que nous?

Je répondis par un ricanement. Je remerciai mon frère pour des soins et nous retournâmes nous coucher. Je m'étendis sur le lit le plus doucement possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller Lux ou de me faire mal. Je réussis tant bien que mal et déposai un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux avant de m'endormir. Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'une silhouette féminine qui me murmurait qu'elle m'aimait...

Le réveil qui suivit cette nuit fut le plus agréable de toute ma vie. De nombreuses fois, je m'étais réveillé auprès d'une femme nue qui ne voulait qu'une deuxième ronde. Cette fois-ci, c'était aux côtés d'une jolie jeune femme qui m'aimait et que j'adorais plus que tout. Justement, ce fut cette fille qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Comme d'habitude, je grognai avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi se trouvait le visage d'un ange, tout souriant.

\- Bon matin, Darius, chuchota-t-elle.

\- bon matin, ma princesse.

Elle rougit et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur son front. Je fus surpris de ne pas entendre un commentaire de la part de Draven. M'appuyant sur mon coude, chose qui me valut une douleur vive, je cherchai du regard mon frère. Devinant mon intention, Lux me força à m'étendre.

\- Il est parti nous trouver une voiture, si j'ai bien compris, répondit-elle à ma question mentale. Comptez-vous partir?

\- Il le faut, dis-je de ma voix rauque matinale. Luxanna, viens avec moi à Noxus, s'il te plait.

Elle eut un petit sourire et ses joues rosirent.

\- J'adorerais, je te le jure. Je ne suis plus rien ici. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Je suis déshonorée, même mon frère Garen ne m'adresse plus la parole et s'est promit de te faire la peau, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention. Pour avoir corrompu une noble.

\- Il ne me fait pas peur, commentai-je.

\- Oh, je le sais, monsieur le Haut Commandant. Vous n'avez aucune peur.

\- Détrompez-vous, mademoiselle Crownguard, j'ai une peur.

Elle me dévisagea d'un air faussement surpris, continuant de jouer le jeu.

\- Ah bon? Un homme comme vous a peur de quelque chose?

Je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux doux. Je n'étais pas très romantique, mais je savais quand dire les choses au bon moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne pour acquis que j'allais être comme ça tout le temps, par ailleurs...

\- La seule peur qui m'habite, mademoiselle, est celle de vous perdre à nouveau.

Elle avait l'air émue, vu son sourire et ses yeux empreints de douceur.

\- Je ne crois pas te quitter de sitôt, mon commandant, lança-t-elle en se collant contre moi. Je vais venir avec toi, coûte que coûte.

Je ne voulais pas rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer avec certitude que Jericho accepterait une démacienne dans ses frontières. Encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une Crownguard... Nous restâmes enlacés dans le lit pendant de longues et agréables minutes. Un fin doigt se baladait sur mon torse nu. Je me sentais au paradis, littéralement. Soudainement, on ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit tressaillir Lux.

\- Draven est dans la place, les tourtereaux! Beugla mon frère. Je vous ai manqué?

\- oh oui, plus que tout, monsieur le bourreau, répondit Luxanna en riant.

\- À votre place, je n'utiliserais pas le sarcasme avec le grand Draven, ma petite dame.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de me regarder avec un air fier.

\- Je nous ai trouvé une petite voiture pour trois avec deux chevaux pour pas cher, m'informa-t-il. Rien de digne de moi, mais ça fera l'affaire pour rentrer. La demoiselle vient?

D'un regard, je retournai la question à la jeune femme dans mes bras.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'adorerais venir avec vous, murmura-t-elle.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, ma petite dame! S'exclama Draven. Alors, comment on se sent, quand on est la belle-sœur du grand Draven?

\- Pardon?

Lux et moi nous étions exprimés en même temps, ce qui la fit glousser. Mon frère eut un mouvement d'exaspération et leva les mains au ciel.

\- Quoi, tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage? S'écria-t-il à mon intention.

\- Les relations amoureuses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, mon frère, répondis-je doucement. On ne se marie pas dès le premier baiser...

\- Mais, n'avez-vous pas...

\- Oui, l'interrompis-je, gêné. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant un mariage immédiat...

\- merde que c'est compliqué! Dit-il en riant. Je préfère ma vision des choses.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'assis. Mon bras me faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Lux se redressa aussi et me regarda, un peu confuse. Je décidai de prendre le contrôle des choses. Je sortis de mon sac une poignée d'or, une tunique et trois fioles. Heureusement pour moi, j'en avais amené beaucoup. Une fois vêtu, je pris la main de Lux.

\- Je vais aller avec elle acheter des provisions et un ensemble neuf. Draven, peux-tu préparer la voiture et nous attendre aux portes de Démacia?

\- Oui monsieur le commandant, dit-il en parodiant un salut militaire noxien.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je sortis, Lux à mes côtés. Je m'étais bien assuré que nous avions tous bu le philtre avant de quitter, bien entendu. Je laissai Luxanna me guider au marché afin d'acheter le plus de nourriture possible, le tout rangé dans un panier tressé. Je m'étais gardé une belle somme pour lui payer une robe de son goût. Chez la couturière qu'elle consultait souvent, elle eut un coup de foudre.

\- ne la trouves-tu pas jolie? Me demanda-t-elle en me présentant le vêtement.

C'était une petite robe plutôt courte, d'un bleu très pâle, ornée d'une ceinture de cuir brune clair, avec deux larges bretelles et un col rond.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille, commentai-je.

Souriante, elle la prit et nous allâmes voir la couturière pour compléter l'achat.

\- Un joli choix, approuva cette dernière. Cette robe a été inspirée par la dame disparue.

Je vis Lux rougir du coin de l'œil. La dame disparue? Était-ce elle? Je fronçai les sourcils et questionnai la vieille couturière. La vieille dame me répondit, en effet, qu'il s'agissait de Luxanna Crownguard, une de ses clientes régulières. Je sentis la main de cette dernière se glisser dans la mienne. Je la pressai légèrement.

\- Enfin, cela vous coûtera cinquante gold. C'est une pièce de collection maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

Lux ouvrit ses yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à un prix aussi élevé. N'ayant jamais acheté de robe, je ne savais aucunement quel était un prix raisonnable. Mais bon, comme c'était pour la fille que j'aimais, je m'en balançais un peu. Je sortis mes pièces et les lui donnai. La vieille dame nous sourit, nous souhaita de passer une bonne journée et remit le vêtement à Lux. Cette dernière allait dans la salle d'essayage pour l'enfiler et se débarrasser de sa robe sale actuelle. En sortant de la boutique, elle saisit mon bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, commentai-je.

\- Merci mais, Darius, murmura-t-elle, elle était bien trop coûteuse... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- J'ai beau ne jamais avoir eu de petite amie, je crois que c'est ce que tout bon compagnon ferait, non?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un soleil radieux, fondant mon cœur givré. Son sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres roses, dévoilant une série de dents ivoire, bien alignées. Merde qu'elle était belle.

\- C'est bien trop, mais fortement apprécié, commenta-elle. Tu as raison, tu es un bon compagnon.

J'eus un sourire en coin et continuai le chemin vers les grandes portes de la ville où se trouvait mon frère, impatient. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre la charrette et tapait du pied, démontrant qu'il avait attendu bien longtemps après nous.

\- il était temps! S'écria-t-il.

Nous nous approchâmes et Lux déposa le panier sur le banc à l'intérieur avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Elle se pencha et je me permis de poser ma main sur ses fesses pour l'aider à monter. Draven la regarda de haut en bas pendant sa manœuvre.

\- Quoi que, l'attente aura valu la peine, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Son commentaire lui valut une claque derrière la tête. Je savais qu'il blaguait, mais je ne tolérais simplement pas qu'on convoite mes possessions. Bien que Luxanna ne m'appartenais pas, je restais néanmoins très protecteur envers elle. Draven éclata de rire, malgré le mal de crâne qu'il venait de se donner à cause de ses stupidités.

\- Je rigole, Darius. Je ferai attention à ne plus te contrarier, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Tu as intérêt, grondai-je. Sinon j'irai en parler à Sona.

Il hocha la tête en signe de soumission. Je lui ordonnai de conduire, ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec Lux. Aussi, je ne désirais pas endurer ses bavardages incessants. Il accepta gentiment et me laissa embarquer à l'arrière de la charrette avec ma copine, sans passer de commentaire déplacé, ce qui me surprit. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et immédiatement elle se colla à moi.

\- Crois-tu que je vais pouvoir rester à Noxus? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Jericho à une dette envers moi pour la mission que j'ai effectué la semaine dernière, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et toi, ta présence à Noxus ne déclenchera pas une guerre?

Lux soupira et regarda le sol avec un air triste.

\- Justement, mes parents m'ont dit de quitter le palais, qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir celle qui allait souiller la lignée des Crownguard. Ma mère m'avait justement dit: tant qu'à t'envoyer en l'air avec le noxien, tu n'as qu'à aller là-bas.

J'éprouvais une certaine pitié pour elle. Sa famille l'avait complètement reniée, par ma faute. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, je n'étais pas complètement responsable.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, Darius, chuchota-t-elle.

Une larme roula sur sa joue que j'essuyais instantanément.

\- Tu pourrais en avoir une à Noxus, répondis-je.

Elle hochait la tête et la posa sur mon épaule. Durant le trajet, je me contentai de lui caresser la cuisse pendant qu'elle me racontait toutes sortes de choses. Ce que j'appréciais beaucoup chez elle, hormis ses nombreuses qualités et sa beauté, c'était qu'elle portait sur ses épaules une douleur aussi immense que la mienne. Tous deux, depuis notre tendre enfance, étions seuls avec notre frère. Ses parents à elle l'avaient délaissée et envoyée à l'armée dès qu'ils pouvaient. Lux savait ce que c'était, la guerre, et elle n'en avait plus peur. C'était vraiment une femme forte qui, au final, pouvait me compléter à merveille. Nous fîmes une pause pour manger, pendant quelques instants, pour ensuite reprendre la route. Nous étions presque arrivés quand Lux me lança littéralement la balle.

\- Parles-moi de toi, Darius, me dit-elle.

Ce fut la première fois qu'on me demandait une telle chose. Habituellement, il n'y avait que Draven qui me collait les semelles pour que je lui raconte ma vie. Agréablement surpris, je me lançai dans un récit abrégé de ma vie relativement simple. Néanmoins, elle semblait captivée quand je parlais.

Une fois arrivé à Noxus, Draven fit don de la voiture à une famille pauvre, histoire de remonter un peu son image et de s'en débarrasser. Je demandai à Lux de retirer la magie des philtres, chose qu'elle fit sans rien dire. Ayant peur qu'elle se fasse reconnaître, je lui filai ma cape et cachai son visage. Je glissai ma main gauche dans la sienne et l'amenai à la tour de Noxus, suivit de mon frère Draven. Lux, se sentant visiblement intimidée par l'ambiance, se colla sur moi. Quand nous arrivâmes au bureau de Swain, je ne pris pas la peine de cogner, je ne fis qu'entrer, escorté par mes deux compagnons.

\- Lord Darius! S'exclama-t-il. Depuis quelques jours, vous et votre frère manquez à l'appel. N'avez-vous pas averti quelqu'un de votre absence?

\- Je ne le jugeais pas nécessaire, répondit Draven en haussant les épaules.

\- Jericho, l'interpellai-je. Vous rappelez-vous de la récompense, des récompenses en fait, que vous me devez pour mes nombreuses missions?

\- oui, bien entendu. Avez-vous une faveur à me demander? Lança-t-il en regardant Lux. Ou alors voulez-vous une subvention pour votre armée?

Je pris la taille de cette dernière et la collai sur moi.

\- Je voudrais que cette jeune femme soit Noxienne, ordonnai-je. Je lui payerais un titre de noblesse au besoin.

Swain fronça les sourcils. Non qu'il fût contrarié par ma demande, il semblait simplement curieux.

\- Et puis-je connaître l'identité de cette demoiselle? Demanda-t-il, neutre.

Lux retira doucement ma cape rouge et me la rendis, dévoilant son magnifique visage d'ange. Jericho eut un petit rire.

\- Luxanna Crownguard, commenta-il. Vous avez ici une belle prisonnière, Darius.

\- ce n'est pas ma prisonnière, Jericho.

Draven me donna une tape dans le dos, m'invitant à continuer, à préciser qui elle était. Je fronçai les sourcils vers mon frère, histoire de le faire taire, mais je ne réussis pas.

\- Prisonnière, mes fesses oui! S'exclama Draven. C'est sa copine. Allez vieux corbeau, Draven n'a pas toute la journée et la petite est super gentille et docile.

Swain ricana devant l'attitude de mon frère et reprit son sérieux en regardant Lux dans les yeux.

\- Puisque Lord Darius est un homme de foi, je consens à vous faire Noxienne en cas de mariage, dit-il formellement. Pour ce qui est du titre de noblesse que vous désirez, il viendra si vous vous mariez. Dans le cas contraire, Luxanna restera une démacienne tolérée, mais toutefois respectée. Vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations.

\- Merci, Jericho, le remercia-je.

\- Cependant, ajouta-il en levant l'index, si je juge que la démacienne cause des problèmes à la ville, soyez sans craintes, sa tête sera coupée à la place publique. Suis-je bien clair?

\- oui monsieur, murmura Lux.

\- bien, conclut-il. Demain, je ferai un discours aux citoyens, les informant de la situation. D'ici là, je vous demande à tous les trois de ne pas vous exposer, surtout la démacienne. Je ne veux pas que personne sache qu'elle se trouve à Noxus avant mon annonce.

\- Entendu, répondis-je.

Je remis la cape sur ma bien aimée et quittai la salle avec mes deux compagnons.

\- Au final, ça s'est passé à merveille, non? Rigola Draven.

\- plus que je ne le croyais, en effet, commentai-je. Nous allons rester dans mes appartements. Draven, merci de ton aide. Tu peux retourner auprès de tes demoiselles, elles doivent s'ennuyer de toi.

\- Et comment! Beugla-t-il. Je suis toujours là pour toi, mon frère! Bon, excuses-moi, mais j'ai des femmes à voir, moi.

Sur ce, Draven prit la direction d'une taverne où il avait l'habitude de traîner avec ses filles de joies.

Les jours passèrent, comme les semaines et les mois. Luxanna était à mes côtés constamment. Nous vivions tranquillement dans mon appartement dans la haute tour de Noxus, non loin de mon frère Draven. Lux et moi formions le couple le plus heureux et puissant de tout Valoran, à coup sûr. Un jour, il fut temps pour moi de prendre les choses en main dans notre relation. Ma compagne était sur le balcon en train d'observer le soleil rouge sang. Elle ne m'entendit probablement pas arriver, ou elle décida de ne simplement pas bouger quand je l'enlaçai par derrière. Dans mon énorme main se cachait un petit écrin. Le bijou à l'intérieur m'avait coûté littéralement un bras. Je commençai à embrasser son cou et son épaule quand je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Ce que c'est bon d'être ici, avec toi, à Noxus, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos.

\- Hmmmm.

J'arrêtai ma série de baisers et retournai son visage pour qu'elle soit en face de moi. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Luxanna, tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai?

\- Mais oui mon amour. Pourquoi cette question?

\- M'aimes-tu autant que je t'aime?

\- mais oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

Elle semblait un peu inquiète. Je me dis que je tenais là le bon moment. Je pris ses deux mains dans la mienne et la gardait sous l'emprise de mon regard sérieux.

\- Si je jure de te protéger jusqu'à la mort, de t'aimer plus que tout, de te rendre heureuse et de te faire porter mes enfants, Luxanna Crownguard...

Je posai un genou à terre et ouvris l'écrin sans la quitter des yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

\- Voudras-tu m'épouser?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains qui avaient réussi à sortir de mon emprise. L'émotion était tellement forte que Lux ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de me tendre sa main gauche, haletante. Délicatement, je lui enfilai la bague en argent ornée d'un saphir pur, sachant que c'était la pierre qu'elle préférait parmi toutes. Je me relevai lourdement et ouvris les bras, tout sourire. Ce fut avec joie et émotion qu'elle s'y jetait dedans. Je la serrai dans mes bras et posa un doux baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime, Luxanna. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre moi. Je ne pus me retenir de garder ce sourire satisfaisant. Je n'étais pas un grand romantique, loin de là. J'étais en fait une grosse brute au cœur d'acier, mais je devais admettre que la situation me rendait des plus heureux. Si je n'étais pas aussi... moi... j'aurais probablement versé une larme. Cependant, jamais depuis la mort de mes parents j'avais pleuré. Ils avaient amené avec eux mes premières et dernières larmes.

Je caressai le dos de ma nouvelle fiancée tendrement en attendant qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Je dus patienter quelques minutes, ce qui ne me dérangeai pas le moins du monde. Une fois l'épisode sentimental passé, Lux se recula un peu et me regarda à travers ses yeux humides.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Joignant ses mains ensemble derrière mon cou, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me força à me pencher pour goûter à ses lèvres. Décidé, je la pris dans mes bras et allai la jeter sur notre lit. Une autre nuit bien agréable se dessinait à l'horizon.

Je me réveillai assez tôt afin d'aller m'entraîner et de rendre une petite visite à mon frère. Ce dernier avait promis qu'il viendrait s'entraîner avec moi dans l'immense salle militaire au sous-sol de la tour. Sans faire de bruit, je débarquai du lit, laissant ma fiancée, nue, endormie dans les grosses couvertures. Elle savait que je devais partir ce matin-là. Après m'être vêtu, je sortis et attendis Draven devant sa porte. L'attente ne se fit pas trop longue, au bout de quelques minutes il me rejoignit. D'un air approbateur, il me jaugea de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu sais, mon frère, me lança-t-il, tu es bien plus de bonne humeur le matin quand tu t'amuses la veille. Ça parait dans ton visage.

Je levai le sourcil en sa direction. Franchement, je trouvais ce commentaire inutile, déplacé et typique de mon jeune frère.

\- D'accord, répondis-je simplement. Tu sais, Draven, hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Nous passâmes les portes de la salle d'entraînement et je me dirigeais vers les poids en fonte, conçus par les meilleurs forgerons, alors que Draven préparait ses cibles.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu, rit-il.

\- Ah oui? Demandai-je, surpris.

\- bah ouais. Oh Darius, encore! Se moqua-t-il en imitant la voix de Lux.

Je lui assenai une claque derrière la tête, assez fort pour qu'il grimace et se penche par en avant, juste avant de m'asseoir sur le banc.

\- Elle n'a même pas dit ça, crétin, répliquai-je acide.

\- C'est que vous l'avez fait, alors? S'exclama-t-il en lançant une première hache sur la cible.

Mon frère semblait heureux à un point tel. Vraiment, il était étrange et stupide, mais je l'aimais comme ça. Une autre hache virevolta et Draven alla les chercher. Je soupirai avant de reprendre.

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne aucunement, petit con, commentai-je en gloussant un peu malgré moi. Je parle plutôt d'un événement qui te rendrait bien fier de ton frère.

\- Déjà que tu te sois trouvé une meuf me remplit de fierté, dit-il en se moquant de moi.

\- Et avoir une belle-sœur ne te rends pas plus fier, mon frère?

Il lança ses deux haches sur la cible au même moment. Vif, il se tourna vers moi, affichant un air de joie intense.

\- Tu l'as demandée en mariage?! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Mon frère commença à fabuler sur toutes sortes de plans et me promis qu'il allait organiser ce mariage avec Sona pour qu'il soit des plus glorieux et magnifique. Je souris alors qu'il quittait la salle en gesticulant. La sueur glissa sur mon front pendant que je soulevais avec force les lourds poids. Je fus seul à monter la fonte par-dessus moi pendant de longues minutes. Une fois mes bras bien entraînés, je me levai et me dirigeais vers la piste de course où plusieurs de mes hommes couraient déjà pour s'échauffer. Une fois que je les avais rejoints, quelques-uns se disaient des messes basses. La rumeur s'était-elle propagée? Sans me questionner, je me mis à courir autour de la piste. Un simple échauffement avant de retourner à mes tâches de Haut Commandant.

Mon jogging fait, je retournai à la salle d'entraînement, histoire de trouver ma serviette. Malheureusement, je l'avais oublié dans la chambre. J'avais beau chercher à gauche et à droite, elle restait introuvable. Après avoir fouillé la pièce au grand complet, j'en reçu une en plein visage.

\- Est-ce ceci que vous cherchez, mon Lord? Demanda une voix féminine, moqueuse.

Je m'essuyais le visage en vitesse et laissa la serviette pendre sur mon épaule. Une femme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux habits noirs me regardait avec amusement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer.

\- Mademoiselle Du Couteau, dis-je en inclinant la tête. Que me vaux votre visite?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, Darius. Surtout puisque votre frère ne peut garder quoi que ce soit pour lui. Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir.

Je levai un sourcil et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, escorté par Katarina. Pendant notre petit trajet, elle m'expliqua son point.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce mariage ne soit pas la meilleure des idées. Si cela finissait par se savoir, croyez-moi, cela déclencherais une guerre des plus sanglante.

\- Techniquement non, répliquai-je, Luxanna est reniée et s'est enfuie sans que personne ne le sache.

La dame des couteaux eut un rire froid. Le genre de rire qui mettais froid dans le dos aux jeunes enfants.

\- Vous n'êtes pas allé à Démacia depuis que vous êtes allé la chercher, comment a-t-elle. Tout le monde ne parle que de cela. Mademoiselle Crownguard est recherchée et portée disparue. Sa famille se doute qu'elle est avec vous, et quelques citoyens la croient partie avec un certain Dan, qui je suppose est votre nom lors des missions.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela ne faisait pas de sens, ils se foutaient littéralement d'elle et maintenant ils la cherchaient?

\- mais en quel honneur la cherchent-ils? Demandai-je.

\- Darius, une Crownguard avec un Noxien représente la plus haute trahison jamais commise, répondît Katarina comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

\- Mais ils s'en balancent d'elle!

\- Peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, mais ils ne peuvent pas imaginer un noxien portant leur sang. Plusieurs espions demaciens se sont infiltrés et ont péri par ma lame ou celle de Talon.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- J'ai bien peur que certains ne soient au courant de sa présence ici et aient réussi à rentrer à la ville blanche.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à ma chambre, elle leva ses yeux verts sur moi, extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Allez-vous laver, Jericho souhaite vous voir. Je vais me charger personnellement de calmer votre frère.

\- merci Katarina, répondis-je froidement.

La dame des couteaux hocha la tête fermement et me quitta. Je sentis en moi la rage bouillir. Pourquoi fallait-il que, dès qu'un brin de chance me frôla, tout tournait mal? Je serrai les dents et ouvris la porte. Luxanna était assise sur une chaise en train de lire un livre, comme elle faisait chaque matin. En entendant la porte se refermer brusquement en un gros claquement, elle sursauta et leva la tête vers moi.

\- Heu, bonjour Darius, lança-t-elle avec une pointe interrogatrice.

Étant trop frustré pour répondre, je lui adressai un hochement de tête et entrai en vitesse dans la salle de bains. Je saisis brutalement la serviette et commençai à me laver. Je ne pouvais simplement pas accepter le fait que ce mariage puisse ruiner mon bonheur et ma ville, alors qu'il était supposé me rendre plus heureux que jamais. J'entendis alors toquer à la porte.

\- Il se passe quelque chose? Me demanda ma fiancée.

Encore une fois, je gardai le silence. Je tentais de contenir ma rage, mais sa curiosité ne m'aidait franchement pas. Respirant profondément, je réussis à ne rien casser dans la salle de bains. Une fois propre, je sortis vêtu de seulement mon pantalon. Lux, assise sur le lit, me jaugea sans faire de bruit. Son regard était doux et se voulait compatissant, alors que je devais exprimer un visage féroce. Elle leva l'index et me fit signe d'approcher. Poussant un soupir qui sortit plutôt comme un grognement, je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Elle passa un bras contre ma taille et se colla sur mon torse nu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Darius? M'interrogea-t-elle.

Je posai mon bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à moi pour lui donner un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Des espions demaciens sont venus, commençai-je. Ils t'on vu. Beaucoup sont morts, mais on ne sait pas si certains sont rentrés vivants avec des informations. Katarina m'a dit que Swain devait me parler et sérieusement, je doute que ce soit une bonne chose...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine et je me retournai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau, sensation bien agréable.

\- Tout est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû être une bonne fille et accepter les prétendants...

\- Vois-tu, je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ça, m'opposai-je. Aurais-tu été heureuse avec un de ces hommes?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais je t'aurais épargné tout ça.

\- Regrettes-tu ta décision, Luxanna?

Je la sentis se détacher de moi et me regarder avec ses yeux vitreux. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un de nous deux ne décida de parler.

\- Quand je te regarde, répondit-elle, je comprends pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je ne regrette pas ma décision.

\- Bien, parce que moi non plus.

Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me lever du lit, formel.

\- Mon supérieur m'attend, annonçai-je. Je vais trouver une solution, Luxanna, soit sans craintes.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle m'interpella.

\- Darius?

Vif comme l'éclair, je fis volte-face et lui adressai un regard que je voulais doux.

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu toujours par mon nom complet? Tu es le seul qui fait ça.

\- C'est un joli nom, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Rien de plus.

J'eus le temps de la voir rougir avant de quitter notre chambre d'un pas pressant. J'avais un peu tardé avec elle, et je ne voulais pas que Jericho m'en veule à cause de cela. Quand je fus à l'extérieur, plusieurs me regardaient avec hargne, d'autres avec joie. La rumeur avait bel et bien circulé. À quoi avais-je pensé en racontant cela à mon frère... En même temps, je n'étais pas surpris de la tournure des événements, tôt ou tard, ils l'auraient su. Et cette guerre était une bombe à retardement. Je fixai l'horizon, prenant soin de ne croiser aucun regard, alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion de Swain. Contrairement à l'habitude, je ne trainais pas mon armure sur moi, ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire, et facilitant ainsi mes déplacements. J'ouvris les deux grandes portes et entrai dans la pièce. Jericho était assis dans son trône, son corbeau niché sur son épaule, attendant patiemment ma venue. Je ne me fis pas attendre. D'un pas ferme, je me rendis en face de lui et croisai les bras.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, je suis là, lançai-je avec colère.

Le vieux mage ne fut guère impressionné par mon arrogance, et leva simplement un sourcil.

\- Vous rappelez-vous ce que j'avais dit à propos de la démacienne?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, nous pouvons dire qu'elle ne respecte pas les engagements. Bien qu'elle soit docile et obéissante, elle perturbe la vie des Noxiens et est en train de causer une guerre inutile contre son pays natal.

Je commençai à bouillir de colère. Je savais déjà tout ça. Je souhaitais de tout cœur qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je redoutais le plus.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondis-je sèchement. Nous allons battre les troupes démaciennes, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, monseigneur.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi ce que j'ai dit, Lord Darius, répliqua le mage. Il n'y aura pas de bataille. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mes hommes inutilement.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les poings, la fureur consumant mon cœur.

\- Alors quoi, nous allons les laisser massacrer notre ville? M'exclamai-je avec hargne. En voilà un bon plan!

\- Ils ne veulent pas détruire Noxus, cette fois. Ils veulent quelque chose. S'ils veulent ravoir la démacienne, nous allons leur rendre.

\- Je ne livrerai pas ma femme à l'ennemi, m'opposai-je catégoriquement en pesant mes mots. Ils devront d'abord me passer sur le corps.

Swain soupira bruyamment et posa une main sur ses tempes, déçu.

\- Ce sacrifice n'en vaut pas la peine, commença-t-il. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur homme à cause d'une démacienne.

\- Je vais me battre pour ma femme, point à la ligne, m'entêtai-je.

Le mage croisa les bras et me toisai furieusement.

\- Décidément, remarqua-t-il, vous êtes toujours aussi têtu. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je n'enverrai aucun de mes soldats pour ce combat. Débrouillez-vous seul. Vous pouvez prendre congé.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, me fit dos et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque au fond de la salle. Je sentis la fumée me sortir par les oreilles tellement j'étais en colère. Tout juste avant de quitter la pièce, je frappai le mur de mon poing, ce qui laissa une marque permanente dessus. Je poussai les énormes portes qui émirent un craquement. Je devais probablement dédommager par après, mais honnêtement, je m'en fichais. La rage qui m'habitait était trop grande pour être contenue. D'un pas rapide, je retournai à mon appartement. Quand je fus à la porte, je remarquai qu'elle était entrouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui assenai un coup de poing, l'ouvrant à son maximum. Sur le lit étaient assis Katarina, Draven et Luxanna. Les deux Noxiens étaient de chaque côté de ma compagne, la réconfortant. Tous levèrent la tête et me scrutèrent.

\- Écoute, mon frère, commença Draven.

\- Toi, la ferme, hurlai-je. C'est à cause de toi, si je suis dans la merde.

\- Sauf votre respect, mon Lord, s'opposa Kat, votre frère n'est pas à blâmer. Tôt ou tard, tous l'auraient su et vous le savez.

\- Oui, reconnus-je. Mais j'aurais eu le temps de préparer des troupes. Là, Swain me refuse tout accès à des soldats. Je dois recruter personnellement et je sais très bien que le monde s'en bat les couilles, de mon bonheur.

Luxanna soupira et baissa la tête. Elle devait probablement se sentir très mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, par contre c'était de notre faute, à tous les deux. Je serrai les poings et attendis que quelqu'un prenne la parole, ce que personne ne fit, naturellement. Inspirant profondément, je repris.

\- Je vais me battre, annonçai-je directement. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre en travers mon destin.

\- Je te suis, mon frère, affirma Draven. S'ils veulent ma belle-sœur, ils devront me passer sur le corps.

Il ajouta ce détail en bombant le torse et leva un sourcil vers Lux, ce qui la fit glousser.

\- Je vais vous suivre, lança Katarina. Il est bien temps de montrer aux demaciens ce que nous avons à l'intérieur. Ma sœur et Talon se feront un plaisir de se joindre à nous. Vos soldats sont-ils avec nous, Darius?

\- je ne peux contrôler que mon escadron personnel, cette fois, répondis-je. Swain m'interdit l'accès à l'armée, jugeant cela trop risqué et inutile.

\- Il ne sait pas que cette démacienne, de notre côté, peut nous être très utile, commenta la femme aux cheveux de sang.

\- Et elle rend notre Haut Commandant plus fort et plus heureux, compléta Draven. Cette bataille en vaudra la pleine.

\- Je peux également convaincre Morgana de se joindre à nous, lança Lux. J'ai quelques affinités avec elle. Et si je me joins à cette bataille, nous maximisons nos chances, puisque je connais leurs tactiques!

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de se venger contre sa ville. Néanmoins, l'idée de la voir sur les champs de bataille me donna un frisson.

\- Luxanna...commençai-je.

\- Darius, m'interrompit-elle, j'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis capable de me défendre et de me battre. Il s'agit quand même de moi, non?

Je fis quelques pas en sa direction et pris son visage dans ma large main.

\- Si tu fais attention à toi, je peux consentir à te laisser venir, lançai-je.

\- Cela va de soi, répondit Lux calmement.

Notre décision était prise: nous n'allions pas les laisser reprendre Luxanna contre son gré. Je commençai à me préparer pour une éventuelle guerre sanglante. Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais demandé aux meilleurs forgerons de forger une armure digne de Noxus à ma fiancée pour la dissimuler et bien la protéger tout au long de la bataille. Je demandai également au meilleur sculpteur magique de la ville de lui faire un sceptre digne de son pouvoir. Je passais mes journées dans mon bureau à essayer de trouver des tactiques pour déjouer les demaciens, aidé de ma fiancée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution qui avait du sens. Si l'armée démacienne au complet débarquait ici, je ne pouvais rien faire avec mes trente soldats. Au final, un affrontement énorme s'avérait inutile et nous assurait une défaite. Mon frère, lors d'une réunion, me proposa de défier leur meilleur soldat en duel. Sachant que j'étais fort et un excellent soldat, il pensait que j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté. Je devais admettre que nous avions plus de chances en duel qu'en affrontement. Une fois le plan décidé, je m'entraînai chaque jour comme jamais auparavant. Une défaite me tuerait dans tous les sens du terme. Une semaine s'écoula avant que nous reçûmes des nouvelles provenant de la ville blanche. J'étais dans ma chambre en train de polir les armures quand on cogna à ma porte, faisant encore sursauter Lux qui était plongée dans son polissage.

\- Entrez, beuglai-je.

Une des domestiques de mon frère entra. Je la reconnus par son décolleté plongeant quasiment jusqu'à son nombril, dévoilant une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Franchement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elles faisaient toutes cela. Ne savaient-elles pas pour Lux? La nouvelle venue me donna un parchemin et me sourit.

\- Lord Darius, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, se voulant sensuelle. Dame Luxanna.

Elle dit le nom de cette dernière avec mépris, comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet. Je toisai hargneusement la domestique et elle quitta rapidement. Mon regard méprisant devait l'avoir effrayé. Ma copine se leva et vint me rejoindre pour lire le mot.

 _ **Darius,**_

 _ **J'ai réussi à obtenir des informations. Les demaciens arriveront d'ici deux jours. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose. Si vous tenez encore à ce fameux duel, préparez-vous.**_

 _ **Katarina**_

Je sentis la main de Lux glisser sur mon épaule et levai la tête vers elle. Son regard semblait plein d'inquiétude. Avec un sourire en coin, je posai le message à côté, la pris par la taille et la collai contre mon corps chaud. Instantanément, elle m'entoura de ses bras et enfouis sa tête dans mon épaule maintenant cicatrisée.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne répondis rien et déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais rien lui garantir. Nous restâmes enlacés un bon moment avant que je ne décidai d'aller m'entraîner encore. Je devais être au sommet de ma force et de ma forme pour ce duel, si je voulais l'emporter.

Les deux derniers jours avant mon heure passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je m'étais entraîné comme un fou et le dernier jour m'étais reposé toute la journée. Je tenais absolument à ménager mes forces. Le dernier matin, je me réveillai à l'aube, seul dans le lit. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'assis et cherchai du regard ma fiancée. J'étais bel et bien seul. Je sortis du lit et allai m'habiller. Au moment où je passai ma tunique par-dessus ma tête, elle entra dans la chambre, les yeux vitreux et les lèvres pincées, vêtue de l'armure que je lui avais commandée et munie de son nouveau sceptre. L'armure était grise foncée, couverte d'une multitude de petites écailles de métal, parfaite pour le mouvement, avec une cape rouge. Des couleurs dignes de Noxus. Je lui adressai un de mes fameux sourires en coin qui la faisait rougir.

\- Ces couleurs te vont à ravir, commentai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas très démacien, mais en même temps, ne suis-je pas rendue noxienne?

\- officiellement non, répondis-je, mais pour moi tu l'es.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Les mailles me picotaient un peu. Après avoir posé un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, je me retirai et finis de mettre mon armure. Je gardai toujours la même, car vu ma stature, en avoir une nouvelle m'aurait coûté terriblement cher. Et aussi, elle me faisait encore royalement bien et était en très bon état. Une fois ma large cape rouge sang placée, je pris mon énorme hache d'une main forte. La savoir de mon côté cette fois me rassurait. Lux leva un sourcil en la voyant.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point elle est grosse, commenta-elle en pointant ma hache du menton.

J'eus un petit sourire. À Noxus, plus un homme avant une arme impressionnante, plus il était riche et respecté. Cela ne devait pas être dans sa culture démacienne, mais je le pris quand même comme un compliment. Une fois prêts, nous quittâmes l'appartement pour tous nous retrouver aux portes de la ville. Draven accourut vers moi quand je fus dans sa portée. Il me serra dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas me trancher la tête avec des deux grosses haches tournantes.

\- Mon frère, me dit-il, peu importe ce qui arrive là-bas, souviens toi que l'illustre Draven t'aime.

Je ne pus me retenir de m'esclaffer doucement. Il me faisait rire quand il parlait à la troisième personne. Un jour il m'avait expliqué son raisonnement: il était tellement glorieux qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir cette popularité en lui et préférait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Était-il fou? Oui, mais je l'adorais quand même.

\- Je sais, et n'oublie pas que la main de Noxus t'aime également, ajoutai-je.

Un immense sourire se dessina sous ses moustaches. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de retomber en enfance. Katarina, sa sœur et Talon vinrent vers nous, laissant mon escadron devant les portes, m'attendant.

\- Nous sommes prêts, siffla Cassiopeia.

Je hochai la tête, sérieux, et lança un petit regard à Lux. Ma main se glissa dans la sienne et je l'amenai avec moi aux portes. Ma petite armée se redressa et tous me regardèrent. Je dus alors prendre la parole, Luxanna toujours à mes côtés. Elle lâcha ma main et entoura mon bras pour être encore plus près de moi.

\- Mes frères, je vous appelle simplement pour m'assister. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas une bataille qui vous implique. Il s'agit d'un duel et je compte bien vous épargner la vie. Je ne veux en aucun cas que quelqu'un s'interpose dans le combat, suis-je bien clair?

Tous hochèrent la tête sous mon ordre. J'aimais la docilité de mes hommes.

\- Parfait, conclus-je. Allons-y.

Morgana, qui était restée dans l'ombre tout le long de mon petit discours, m'apporta deux chevaux magnifique, un pour moi et l'autre pour Lux. Chaque champion avait droit à une monture, tandis que les soldats devaient faire la route à pieds, ainsi était la vie à Noxus.

Tous ensemble, nous nous rendîmes au beau milieu de la plaine qui séparait Noxus et Démacia. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, je pouvais apercevoir au loin les troupes démaciennes. Ils nous surpassaient en nombre, à coup sûr. Comme avant chaque combat, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et ma rage bouillir. Avec Lux partageant ma vie, je devenais de plus en plus humain, de moins en moins monstrueux. La seule façon maintenant de me ramener à mon état bestial était de me lancer dans une bataille ou une guerre. L'armée ennemie était rendue bien proche et je levai la main, demandant à mes alliés de débarquer de sur leurs chevaux. Nous ne voulions pas nous battre maintenant. Il fallait faire cette petite partie de diplomate.

Les chevaux demaciens s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Le premier devant retira son heaume, suivi de son bras droit. Les deux hommes débarquèrent et approchèrent. Le prince Jarvan IV escorté de Garen Crownguard, mon beau-frère de titre, tous deux vêtus d'une armure d'argent étincelant. Je tournai la tête pour voir derrière moi et croisai le regard de mon frère. Lui faisant un signe de tête, je l'invitai à venir avec moi. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il descendit de sa monture et vint me rejoindre. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous à une distance raisonnable d'à peine trois mètres.

\- Les frères de sang, nous interpella Jarvan IV avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronter notre armée.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Garen tandis que Draven roula une moustache autour de son doigt, prenant un air ennuyé. Je fronçai les sourcils et répondit au prince.

\- En effet. J'ai d'ailleurs un marché à vous proposer.

\- HA! Rit Garen. Et tu crois que nous allons marchander avec toi, sale...

\- Il suffit, interrompit le prince. Je suis intéressé. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des hommes pour reprendre possession d'une simple magicienne infidèle.

Comme le frère de Lux, je serrai les dents et les poings, pris d'un élan de colère en voyant la façon dont Jarvan IV parlait d'elle. Draven bailla et décida d'ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Eh bien, les gars, dit-il. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je pense qu'un petit duel serait une façon noble de régler cette petite dispute, non?

Ce dernier posa son bras sur moi, prenant appui sur mon épaule d'une manière théâtrale.

\- Un duel dont la récompense est la jeune fille, continua-t-il. Personne pour intercepter, seulement de la violence pure.

Les deux demaciens se consultèrent du regard pendant que mon frère ricana légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il fut apte à prendre du plaisir à cette situation. Peut-être était-ce un masque, une façon de dissimuler ses vraies émotions. Le prince me toisa avant de reprendre parole.

\- Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition, acquiesça-t-il avant de se retourner et de parler à son armée. Lord Darius et Draven le Glorieux nous ont proposé d'épargner les vies de soldats pour ce conflit. Il sera donc réglé de façon noble, en un seul duel sanglant.

Des murmures circulèrent dans les deux camps avant que je décide de faire un pas vers eux et de les provoquer.

\- Je veux un ennemi de taille, criai-je. Votre meilleur soldat! Il s'agit quand même de Luxanna Crownguard...

Brutalement, on me saisit l'épaule et me retourna. Je tombai nez à nez avec un Garen Crownguard furieux, les yeux pleins de haine.

\- Ça sera moi, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je vais te faire payer le prix pour avoir corrompu une démacienne, sale chien.

\- Parfait, répliquai-je.

Nous nous séparâmes pour aller chercher, moi ma hache et lui son épée, notre arme respective. Sa rage allait rendre le duel encore plus difficile et intéressant. Le prince démacien retourna auprès de ses semblables et mon frère fit de même. Cependant, ce dernier se permit de passer un commentaire déplacé.

\- Eh Crownguard, beugla-t-il à l'intention de Garen. Merde que ta sœur est bruyante au lit. C'est de famille?

Les Crownguard et moi devinrent rouge, les hommes de colère et Lux de honte. Je me permis de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle, et ma fiancée se donna le droit de lui gifler la joue. Draven ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Ça en a valu le coup, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Visiblement, il était le seul à trouver cela drôle.

\- Je vais vous faire ravaler vos paroles, vermines noxiennes, jura Garen.

D'un pas solide, il s'approcha de moi et je su que c'était le temps. Nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre, tenant notre arme fermement dans notre main. Avec un rictus mauvais, je fis le premier mouvement, l'envoyant valser par terre d'un violent coup de hache. Mon ennemi poussa un cri de guerre et me sauta littéralement dessus. La bataille commençait réellement. Je réussis à parer son attaque violente au dernier moment. Néanmoins, il fondit sur moi comme un aigle et m'administra une bonne baffe dans la gueule. Je fus sonné pendant un instant avant de lui asséner un coup de hache sur le bras assez puissant pour le faire reculer. Cela ne suffit pas et il revint d'assaut. Ma hache cogna sur son épée, émettant un bruit sonore. Les deux lames, l'une contre l'autre, se frictionnaient à cause de la force que nous appuyions dessus. Donnant une plus grande poussée, je réussis à le faire tituber et méritai une autre baffe dans la figure. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais bien plus lourd dans mon armure que lui. De toute ma force, je lui écrasai le pied et lui administrai le même coup au visage. Un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez.

Le duel allait être très serré. Nous nous affrontâmes pendant de longues minutes avant qu'une maladresse lui donna l'avantage. Il posa sa lame contre mon cou et me coupa la gorge d'un violent mouvement. Heureusement pour moi, je ne fus pas décapité à ce moment-là, mais le sang coula à grand flots. Je poussai un cri de douleur et il perfora mon épaule de son épée. Je sentais ma fin arriver.

\- DARIUS! Cria Lux.

Hurlant de rage, je saisis ma hache a deux mains et la fit tournoyer autour de moi, propulsant Garen au sol. D'un saut grandiose, je lui administrai mon attaque ultime que j'avais nommé la guillotine Noxienne, qu'il préparait à esquiver. Au moment où ma lame aurait dû exploser la tête de mon adversaire, je fus pris dans une cage magique. Furieux, je tournai la tête derrière moi.

\- Ça suffit! Hurla ma fiancée. Je n'accepterai pas cette violence pour moi.

Lors d'une bataille, il était fort déconseillé de m'interrompre, car je devenais toujours fou. J'avais cette rage à l'intérieur qui me fit retrousser les lèvres comme un animal et émettre un genre de grondement. Le prince démacien, offusqué, s'avança à grands pas.

\- N'était-ce pas un duel, Lord Darius? S'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de barbarie! Aboya Lux. Les Valoriens sont des diplomates, pas des animaux.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me poussa pour me séparer de son frère. Instinctivement, elle s'accroupit à côté de son grand frère blessé.

\- Tu vas bien? Murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Souriant faiblement, Lux se releva et fit volte-face.

\- Et toi? Me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondis-je en grimaçant sous la douleur de mon épaule et mon cou.

Son sourire se fana et elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était concentrée. Doucement, sa main se posa sur mon cou et la plaie arrêta de saigner instantanément. Son sort de protection, donc. Lux se mît sur la pointe des pieds et me donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant d'aller à la rencontre du prince démacien. Les poings sur les hanches, elle commença son discours.

\- Vous savez, Jarvan, il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas contrôler son destin. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Lord Darius, oui. Il est noxien, je le sais. Et alors? Nous aimons pour ce que la personne est, point à la ligne. Je consens à marier cet homme par amour et pour réconcilier les deux nations. De cette façon, mon devoir de démacienne sera rempli. Ne travaillez-vous pas sur la paix entre les deux villes?

La fureur de Lux la rendait sûre d'elle et brillante, à un point tel que je fus bouche bée. La cage magique s'effrita et je pus reprendre contrôle de mes mouvements. Garen se posta à côté du prince et je m'approchai de Lux. Je la sentis appuyer son dos sur moi quand je fus derrière elle, lui caressant les bras.

\- Je ne tiens pas non plus à vous réduire à néant, ajoutai-je. Je crois que nous avons tous eu notre dose de guerre...

\- Mon prince, commenta Garen, vous souvenez-vous du contexte de cette haine?

Jarvan IV fronçai les sourcils, songeur.

\- Je propose que nous fassions un conseil et que nous remettions en question cette guerre qui n'a plus de raison de perdurer, annonça-t-il durement.

Cette bataille s'arrêta net. Je fus contrarié et me sentis assez mal à l'aise. Tous s'attendaient à ce que je gagne ce duel, garde ma fiancée, de manière époustouflante, digne de moi. Mais d'un autre côté, tuer le général démacien nous aurait tous mît dans de beaux draps. Je me rendis personnellement à Démacia avec Luxanna et Draven, alors que les Du Couteau rentraient avec mon escadron. Durant le court trajet, Lux me demanda si ce traité allait déranger Swain.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondis-je faiblement. Je suis haut gradé dans la hiérarchie.

\- En même temps, je crois que cette paix fera du bien à tout le monde, compléta mon frère.

Quand nous furent rentrés à Démacia, le prince nous attribua la chambre des invités, à moi et Draven, et permit à ma fiancée de regagner sa chambre habituelle. L'air dédaigneux de cette dernière me fit sourciller. Quand nous entrâmes dans le château blanc, les parents de Luxanna étaient là et nous regardaient durement. La mère ressemblait beaucoup à ma fiancée, mais avait le même visage dur que Garen. Le père, lui, était le portrait craché du chevalier avec les grands yeux de Lux. Les voyant, cette dernière eut un mouvement vers moi. Sentant la tension qui régnait, Jarvan IV leva les mains doucement et commença à expliquer la situation. Pendant que les demaciens conversaient, des domestiques nous guidèrent, mon frère et moi, vers la chambre. Lux nous suivit sans rien dire, probablement émotive à cause de la rencontre avec ses parents. Draven, princesse comme il l'était, décida de prendre une douche dès que nous fîmes un pas dans la pièce, me laissant seul avec Luxanna. Je déposai ma lourde hache à côté de celles de mon frère et tentai de retirer mon armure. Voyant ma difficulté et ma douleur, elle fit un pas vers moi.

\- Je vais t'aider, me proposa-t-elle.

Je la laissai faire et observai son visage. Elle avait le front plissé et les lèvres pincées. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle leva la tête et le croisa.

\- ça va? Demandai-je.

Lux ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, gardant la même expression dure. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était correcte, je savais qu'au plus profond de son cœur, elle ne voulait qu'éclater en sanglots. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils quand elle retira mon dernier morceau d'armure. Non sans grimacer de mal, je saisis sa taille et la mît sur mes genoux. Je me penchai et posai ma tête au creux de son cou, l'attaquant de petits baisers, mon souffle chaud contre sa douce peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? La questionnai-je à nouveau.

Je la sentis frémir. Je savais que c'était un de ses points faibles. Une de ses mains grimpa et me caressa les cheveux, ce qui me fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Je n'arrive plus à les regarder, mon confessa-t-elle. Je les ai trahis...

\- Tu as suivi ton cœur, répondis-je.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais reste qu'ils ne me pardonneront jamais cela.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre, je quittai son cou, saisis sa nuque et l'embrassai délicatement. Le baiser n'eut pas la chance de gagner en intensité, car mon frère rentra dans la chambre à cet instant même.

\- Oh allez-vous louer une chambre! Nous taquina-t-il.

\- Jaloux? Répliquai-je sur le même ton, quittant les douces lèvres de Lux.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Ça va la belle-sœur? Sourcilla-t-il vers cette dernière.

\- Je suis une honte, murmura-t-elle. As-tu vu comment ils m'ont regardé?

\- Oh, mais on s'en tape! S'écria Draven. Tu es noxienne maintenant.

\- Ce sont mes parents...

\- entre nous, ajoutai-je, ils utilisent leur autorité pour te faire sentir mal. Je doute qu'ils s'en préoccupent réellement.

Lux leva les yeux vers moi et, avec un mince sourire, se colla sur moi.

\- Merci les gars. Darius, m'interpella-t-elle, ça ne te fais rien de savoir que tu as dix ans de plus que moi? Ne me trouves-tu pas immature et pleurnicheuse?

Elle ajouta ce dernier détail en riant. J'allais répondre quand mon frère eut la brillante idée de balancer un petit commentaire inutile et stupide.

\- Il les aime plus jeune, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Plus elles sont jeunes, plus elles sont dociles et étr...

\- Oh ferme-la Draven, l'interrompis-je en soupirant. Non, ton âge ne me dérange pas. Tu es celle que tu es et c'est ce qui me plaît. L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre.

\- C'est ce que disent les pédophiles, lança mon frère.

Sa blague me fit rire, malgré moi, et Lux aussi. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, les trois, à bavarder et dire des conneries. Jamais avant d'avoir connu Lux je m'étais autant amusé. Je ne prenais jamais le temps de dire des blagues avec mon frère, j'étais bien trop sérieux.

Le temps passa vite en bonne compagnie. Lux nous souhaita une bonne nuit, me donna un léger baiser et quitta la chambre doucement. Mon frère alla directement s'étendre sur un des deux lits et se déshabilla, gardant simplement un sous-vêtement. Personnellement, je ne me sentais aucunement fatigué et mes blessures me faisaient encore très mal. Le sort de Lux n'avait qu'arrêté le saignement. C'était déjà ça, mais la douleur persistait. Je me promenai un peu dans la grande chambre et tombai nez à nez avec la bibliothèque. Je me donnai le droit de prendre un livre et allai m'installer dans la chaise qui traînait à côté. J'entamais la lecture d'un bouquin sur l'art du chant. Je l'avais pris de façon aléatoire. Draven, ne trouvant pas sommeil, s'appuya sur ses coudes et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Tu fais quoi? Pouffa-t-il.

\- Je lis, répliquai-je neutre.

\- Tu veux chanter? Rit-il de plus belle.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est le premier livre que j'ai trouvé.

Il s'esclaffa encore avant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

\- Tu devrais te coucher, histoire de te remettre de tes blessures, m'informa mon frère.

\- Dormir seul est ennuyant.

\- Veux-tu te joindre à moi? Ricana-t-il.

\- Non merci.

\- Tu peux aller la rejoindre. Dans le pire des cas, on va te faire revenir ici.

Je fermai mon livre et levai les yeux vers lui. Il marquait un point.

\- Pas bête, acquiesçai-je. Vas-tu t'ennuyer?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, mon frère! Le grand Draven peut se débrouiller seul l'espace d'une nuit.

Il ajouta ce dernier détail avec un clin d'œil salace. Je soupirai et me frappai le front avec ma main de façon théâtrale. Sortir d'ici était au final une excellente idée. En simple pantalon de cuir léger, je quittai la chambre et allai trouver celle de Lux. Me reconnaissant, les gardes me laissèrent passer sans rien dire. Ils devaient probablement rester là pour protéger les autres chambres. Je réussis à m'infiltrer sans faire de bruit. La belle démacienne était étendue dans son lit, entourée de couvertures qui semblaient douces. Je m'approchai tranquillement et m'arrêtai à côté du lit. Je l'admirai pendant quelques minutes. Elle était ravissante dans son sommeil, le visage paisible, les traits détendus et un mince sourire aux lèvres. Le plus délicatement du monde, je m'assis sur le lit et caressai ses cheveux.

\- Darius, soupira-t-elle, probablement encore endormie.

\- C'est moi, ma belle, murmurai-je.

\- Hmmmm.

Elle roula sur le côté, me fit face et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle mît un temps avant de me reconnaître.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

\- Tu permets que je passe la nuit avec toi?

\- Hmmmm.

Ses yeux se refermèrent tout seuls. Elle devait être épuisée par une journée aussi chargée en émotions. Agile, je me glissai sous les couvertures et amenai son corps contre le mien. Instinctivement, elle roula sur elle-même et de cacha dans mon torse. Je l'emprisonnai dans mes grands bras et m'assoupis peu après.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par elle, comme toujours. Lux prenait un malin plaisir à passer ses petits doigts froids sur mon ventre. Comme d'habitude, je poussai un genre de grognement et ouvris les yeux péniblement. Je n'avais pas assez dormi, à mon avis.

\- Bon matin, me salua-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

Ma fiancée se hissa et posa un petit baiser sur mon large front avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Elle entoura une de mes mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Il va falloir se rendre à la salle des réunions, m'informa-t-elle. J'espère que tu te sens d'attaque pour une séance de bavardages très très longue.

Ce dernier commentaire la fit rire. Elle délaissa ma chevelure et nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec Draven, répondis-je avec ma voix rauque en haussant les épaules.

Elle gloussa un peu et se leva, allant se prendre une tenue dans sa commode. Étrangement, ses choses étaient toujours là. Sans se gêner, elle se changea devant moi, rapidement. Lux portait une petite robe blanche, simple, avec quelques rubans bleus dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pencha la tête et retira ces rubans. Je la regardais curieusement. Pourquoi faire cela? La robe était jolie au départ. Voyant mon expression, elle me regarda avec un air sérieux.

\- Le bleu est la couleur de Démacia, dit ma fiancée durement. As-tu ta cape rouge?

Je hochai la tête et me levai aussi. Elle vint me rejoindre et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je devais rentrer dans la chambre des invités pour aller la chercher et me mettre quelque chose sur le corps. Quand nous ouvrâmes la porte, Garen était là, fixant Lux avec un air triste. Il m'accorda un bref regard avant de le river sur sa jeune sœur, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu as retiré les rubans, commenta-il peiné.

\- Tu es observateur, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Petite sœur...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans se préoccuper de moi.

\- Je t'aime tant, confessa-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sa sœur sur le même ton triste.

\- Reste à Démacia, je t'en supplie.

Il dit ceci en me rivant d'un regard suppliant. Je gardai la même expression dure et neutre. Ceci n'était pas mon combat. Je croisai les bras sur mon corps cicatrisé par les années de guerres et patientai.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura Lux avec un trémolo dans la voix. Plus personne ne veux de moi ici.

\- Oui, moi.

\- Et comment me trouverais-je un époux?

Elle se détacha de son frère et me lança un regard empreint de tristesse.

\- Je ne suis plus vierge, annonça-t-elle en reportant son attention à Garen. D'ailleurs, j'appartiens déjà à l'homme que j'aime. Je suis fiancée... Je n'ai plus ma place ici Garen.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, dit-il en me rivant d'un regard menaçant. S'il y a quoi que ce soit à Noxus, reviens ici je m'occuperai de toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, me prenait-il pour un monstre? C'était une des nombreuses raisons du pourquoi je détestais Garen Crownguard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lançai-je au chevalier. Elle est en sécurité avec moi.

\- On va dire, me nargua-t-il. On vous attend à la salle des réunions dans quelques temps, soyez là.

Il fit une petite révérence à sa sœur, me toisai avec mépris, et se dirigea vers la dite salle. Ma compagne, un peu émue par cet échange, vint vers moi.

\- Je suis navrée, s'excusa-t-elle, il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment...

\- J'ai vu, ris-je. Je vais chercher mon frère, on se retrouve là-bas, mon ange.

Je lui donnai un rapide baiser au sommet de son front et allai chercher mon grand flanc mou de frère qui devait être encore au lit. Comme de fait, quand j'ouvris la porte, je le vis étendu sur tout son long, écarté et ronflant de façon théâtrale. Mon frère ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. M'approchant de lui, je me permis de lui souffler dans l'oreille.

\- Debout Draven, annonçai-je.

\- Espèce de...

\- Pas de gros mots, le coupai-je en gloussant. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça.

\- Salaud, murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux et me lança un regard ensommeillé et frustré. J'adorais le taquiner au réveil comme cela. Il faisait la gueule pendant quelques minutes et finissait toujours par retrouver son entrain habituel. Je le mis au courant de la situation et allai enfiler ma tunique qui n'était pas trop abîmée par la bataille. Draven, lui, dû remettre tout son artillerie: ses pantalons de cuir, son top de cuir muni de fourrure blanche, une panoplie de ceintures et sa petite couronne en or. Draven avait toujours été extravagant dans ses habits. Une fois vêtus adéquatement, nous nous rendîmes à la fameuse pièce. Le prince Jarvan IV, la famille Crownguard et le protecteur de Démacia, Xin Zhao, nous attendaient. Deux places se trouvaient vide, une de chaque côté de ma fiancée. Il semblait y avoir une séparation entre nous trois et le reste des gens. Néanmoins, nous prîmes place et écoutâmes.

Comme Lux l'avait prédit, la discussion dura quelques longues heures. Tout au long de cette rencontre, les parents de Luxanna n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi et elle. Ils semblaient vraiment dégoûtés, et cette expression désagréable ne faisait qu'accentuer la haine que j'éprouvais envers eux. Le traité stipulait que, si un mariage entre un noxien et un démacien, hauts gradés bien sûr, se célébrait, la guerre entre les deux villes serait dissimulée. La rivalité ne tiendrait plus. Les Crownguard consentirent à donner leur fille, sans étonnement, en mariage à n'importe quel noxien noble. À ce moment même, je décidai de me lancer et d'annoncer au petit cercle mes fiançailles avec Luxanna. Personne sauf Draven était enthousiaste lors de cette annonce. Néanmoins, cela pouvait valider le fameux traité.

Notre mission était enfin terminée. Le traité signé, je pus rentrer à Noxus avec ma bien aimée. J'avais une promesse de mariage à remplir, mais cela ne me posait aucun problème. Quelques jours après être revenu, j'annonçai la nouvelle de cette paix à Swain. Cela semblait le ravir. Et moi, comme promis, j'épousai la femme de mes rêves, Luxanna Crownguard. Beaucoup de demaciens s'étaient déplacés à Noxus pour l'occasion. Je réalisai, lors de la cérémonie, à quel point je tenais à elle.

Le temps passa, doucement. La vie s'écoulait normalement, quoi. Mon frère draguait la petite Sona Buvelle depuis un moment et finit par officialiser quelque chose avec elle. Il restait un homme à femmes, mais avait changé depuis qu'il était avec elle. Mon mariage avec Luxanna avait réuni les deux villes ensemble. Désormais, les demaciens et Noxiens étaient mélangés dans les deux villes, si bien qu'on ne distinguait presque pas les deux communautés. L'adaptation prit quelques temps, mais la paix dura. Je surpris maintes fois mon beau-frère Garen avec la maîtresse des couteaux, Katarina. Les deux s'avaient dans l'œil, clairement.

Un soir, je regardais la ville d'un air indifférent, sur le balcon de ma chambre. Sans faire de bruit, Luxanna arriva et me serra par derrière.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique? Commenta-elle en parlant du ciel étoilé.

\- Presque autant que toi.

Elle rougit et se décolla. Je fis volte-face et regardait son visage rosi. Lux posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et leva ses yeux vitreux vers moi.

\- Te rappelles-tu quand tu m'avais dit que je pourrais avoir une famille, ici, à Noxus?

\- Évidemment.

\- Eh bien, Darius, es-tu prêt à fonder cette famille?

Je regardai son ventre un peu enflé et remontai vers son visage ému. Elle était enceinte, elle portait mon enfant. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver d'un plus beau cadeau. N'ayant jamais eu de famille hormis mon frère, je tenais ici une magnifique opportunité. Je portai mes mains sur son abdomen, doucement, et l'emprisonna avec mon regard vert.

\- Et comment, répondis-je en souriant.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses douces joues. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, m'entoura le cou de ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Entre deux baisers, je lui soufflai à l'oreille:

\- Je veux une petite Luxanna.

\- Et moi un bébé Darius, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Nous nous esclaffâmes doucement. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'amenai sur notre grand lit, sans rompre le contact qui unissait nos deux bouches. Ma vie ne faisait que commencer.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un sourire immense. La nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre m'emplissais de joie à un point tel. Je ne pouvais simplement pas attendre plus longtemps avant de le dire à tout le monde. Une famille était pour moi quelque chose d'inconnu et d'extrêmement tentant. J'étais rarement excité de cette façon. Beaucoup trop enjoué, je décidai de réveiller Lux en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux.

\- Bon matin, chéri, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer, lançai-je en m'esclaffant. Un enfant n'est pas de tout repos.

Lux ricana doucement avant de se relever et me le lancer un regard taquin.

\- C'est sûr, tu es un expert en enfants, toi! Commenta-elle.

\- Bien entendu, j'en ai élevé un.

Son sourire se figea. Elle devait avoir oublié ce détail.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je avec un clin d'œil, je vais m'assurer que cet enfant ne vienne pas un obsédé comme mon frère.

Ma blague réussit à la faire glousser un peu, heureusement. Ma compagne m'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Une de mes mains se balada doucement dans son dos quand je lui demandai depuis quand elle portait ce bébé.

\- Étant magicienne, me répondit-elle, je peux savoir ce genre de choses. Avec mon nouveau bâton, j'ai réussi à sentir sa présence. Vu sa taille, je dirais que je l'ai depuis trois ou quatre mois.

\- Et peux-tu déterminer son sexe? Demandai-je avec joie.

\- Pas maintenant, enfin, je ne crois pas. Le mois prochain ou le suivant, probablement.

\- Je vois.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre, j'approchai doucement mon visage du sien et cueillis ses lèvres comme une fleur. Je la sentis sourire sous la pression de ma bouche.

\- Cette fois-ci, murmura-t-elle, JE vais annoncer la nouvelle à ton frère.

Je m'esclaffai doucement avant de reprendre d'assaut ses douces lèvres roses. Le temps de qualité passé avec elle m'avait permis de devenir humain. Je n'étais plus le même et pour être honnête, je préférais mieux être celui que j'étais à ce moment-là.

Le baiser reprit son ampleur habituelle. La passion me rendit littéralement fou. Avec une douceur contrôlée, je commençai à retirer la robe de nuit de ma femme et enlevai mon pantalon de cuir. La seule chose qui m'empêcha de continuer fut le son d'une main qui toqua à la porte de la chambre. J'entendis Lux rigoler un peu et je me penchai pour lui mordre le lobe d'oreille, la taquinant.

\- Tu n'es pas sauvée pour autant, chuchotai-je en remontant mon pantalon.

Rapidement, je sortis du lit et allai ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvait un Draven et une Sona impatients comme jamais. Je fronçai les sourcils, les saluai avec une pointe d'interrogation et les invitai à entrer. Draven, voyant ma femme enroulée dans les couvertures pour cacher sa tenue légère, ne pût se retenir de rire.

\- On dérange? M'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas le moins du monde, le coupai-je avant qu'il puisse s'imaginer des choses. Que nous vaux votre visite?

Sona, souriante comme un rayon de soleil, se mît à gesticuler et à regarder mon frère dans les yeux. J'aimais leur complicité et l'amour qui circulait dans leurs regards. Juste pour elle, Draven avait appris à signer, chose qui me rendit bien fier de lui.

\- C'est ça, bébé! Répondit-il à la muette. Sona a fait un rêve et m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à nous annoncer. On se trompe?

Je tournai la tête vers Lux pendant qu'elle sortit du lit. Elle avait replacé ses vêtements, heureusement. D'une démarche timide, propre à elle, Lux vint m'entourer le bras et resta à mes côtés. Ses joues rosirent quand elle se lança.

\- Eh bien, Draven et Sona, annonça-t-elle, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Je haussai un sourcil, comme mon frère, et regardai Lux avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Voyant nos expressions de confusion, elle gloussa avant de continuer.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez être parrain et marraine?

Les yeux de Draven devinrent grands comme des planètes. Il saisit la taille de Sona, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bébé, on fait ça! L'implora-t-il. On doit parrainer qui? Nous lança-t-il.

Sona se frappa le front de manière théâtrale. Elle mima quelque chose que seul mon frère comprit.

\- Ah! Un enfant! S'exclama-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur nous. Vous allez faire ça bientôt, j'imagine?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était stupide, commentai-je à l'intention de ma femme.

\- Je t'entends, tu sais? Répliqua mon frère.

Lux se mît à rire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Draven, cet enfant est déjà en route!

\- Oh, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt! Beugla-t-il en serrant Sona contre lui d'une manière puissante. Bébé, ce petit doit nous avoir! On le fait!

Levant les yeux au ciel en souriant, elle hocha la tête, nous informant de son consentement. Je vis alors mon frère pour ce qu'il était réellement. Dans ses yeux se trouvait une étincelle de joie que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu de famille, hormis son grand frère. Tout comme moi, Draven devait avoir ce sentiment de manque au plus profond de lui-même. Même s'il le cachait avec son ego démesuré, je savais qu'il était présent.

Quand mon frère fut au courant de la nouvelle, nous dûmes, Luxanna et moi, l'annoncer à la grande ville de Noxus. Lors d'un discours, Swain me céda la parole et je dis la grande annonce. Beaucoup étaient heureux de savoir que mon enfant arriverait. Il représentait la paix, la véritable union qui garantissait la paix entre Démacia et Noxus. Bien que la paix fut officielle, il restait quelques tensions ici et là. Certains Noxiens n'aimaient simplement pas la présence démacienne dans nos frontières. Ces gens étaient des vrais patriotiques. Cependant, ils ne représentaient pas un gros problème tellement les règles étaient claires sur l'ouverture des portes pour les demaciens. Il devait se passer la même chose à Démacia. La seule chose qui me déplaisait était les parents Crownguard. Je me demandais vraiment comment ils réagiraient face à l'arrivée de leurs petits-enfants, un potentiel héritier.

Tout au long de sa grossesse, Luxanna était surveillée par quelqu'un, à ma demande. J'avais eu vent que les femmes enceintes étaient sujettes à tomber malade, et je m'inquiétais des patriotiques qui ne voulaient simplement pas la naissance de l'enfant. Lux n'appréciait pas vraiment cette supervision intensive, mais étant un homme très autoritaire et imposant, on ne refusait pas mes ordres et elle finit par y consentir.

Les choses allaient bien à l'intérieur des frontières de Noxus. Cependant, comme la ville était construite à côté d'un cimetière, nous étions aux prises avec des problèmes concernant les morts-vivants. Ces monstres de marécage vivant grâce à Yorick avaient une soif de vengeance. Apparemment, le monde des morts gouverné par Karthus ne les plaisait pas. Par ailleurs, ces goules réclamaient Noxus, puisque selon leurs dires, nous utilisions leur terre sacrée comme ville. Étant plus occupé à combattre Démacia jadis, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé ou embarqué dans le conflit avec ces monstres. Cependant, depuis la grande paix, je travaillais comme un fou sur cette cause. Les morts-vivants étaient de plus en plus féroces, surtout depuis l'occupation démacienne. J'envoyai des troupes pour régler le problème, mais il était difficile, sans champion, de vaincre de tels ennemis. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de me rendre personnellement sur le front avec mon frère, les Du Couteau et Talon. Je dus annoncer cette nouvelle à ma femme, ce qui ne la ravissait pas le moins du monde. Nous étions tendrement enlacés sur le lit, un peu avant la nuit, quand je décidai de lui dire.

\- Luxanna, soufflai-je à son oreille en posant une main douce sur son ventre devenu rond.

\- Oui Darius?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle se décolla et m'administra son fameux regard grave. Elle inclina la tête, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Cette guerre contre les morts-vivants prend trop d'ampleur. J'ai été appelé au front avec Draven et les autres.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle porta une main à sa bouche, estomaquée.

\- quand pars-tu? Me questionna-t-elle inquiète. Pour combien de temps? Où seras-tu?

Je la repris dans mes bras, la serrai contre moi et embrassai son front.

\- Je pars dans trois jours, pour peut-être deux semaines, maximum un mois, au nord de la ville.

\- Mais le bébé? Si je dois lui donner naissance pendant ton absence?

Je lui lançai un regard plein de compassion et caressai ses cheveux.

\- S'il arrive quelque chose, envoie quelqu'un me chercher, la rassurai-je. Je me débrouillerai avec le reste.

Doucement, elle hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers moi, avec une moue irrésistible. Je ne me fis pas attendre et sautai littéralement sur sa bouche. Comme à chaque fois, la passion me démangeait et je ne pus me retenir de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps magnifique. Délaissant ses lèvres, j'entamais ce léger trajet de baiser dans son cou et sur ses épaules qui la faisait fondre. Je l'entendis soupirer et elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Les yeux clos, j'inspirai profondément son odeur pendant mes baisers.

\- Darius... souffla-t-elle. Darius...

\- Oui? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- C'est un garçon.

Je souris contre sa peau et la sentis frémir. Je n'ajoutai rien et continuai ma série de baisers.

Je passai mes trois derniers jours avec Lux, histoire de passer le plus de temps avec elle avant mon départ. Entre temps, j'avais chargé Sona de veiller sur ma compagne, histoire qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant mon absence. Quand il fut temps pour moi de partir, nous fûmes tous appelés aux portes du nord. Lux m'avait accompagné avec son énorme ventre et semblait nerveuse. Sa main dans la mienne, je sentais clairement qu'elle avait peur. Tous les soldats s'arrêtèrent aux portes pendant que Swain commençai son discours. Draven me trouva du regard et me rejoins en un rien de temps. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les soldats sortirent. Je me tournai vers Lux, pris son visage dans mes mains et lui donna un dernier langoureux baiser avant de partir. Draven envoya un bisou soufflé à Sona et toute la gente féminine qui était là pour le regarder partir. Ma femme me murmura de faire attention et je partis monter mon cheval, non sans la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. Ma lourde armure émettait des bruits métalliques à chaque mouvement et ma hache cognait sur la plaque de métal dans mon dos. Pour l'occasion, mon frère s'était muni d'une armure, en conservant toutefois ses gantelets et ses bottes pour le style. Quand nous fûmes en selle, Draven me lança un regard complice.

\- On va les éclater, mon frère, me dit-il. On va pouvoir retrouver nos beautés en un rien de temps, promis.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ajoutai-je avec un rictus mauvais.

L'idée d'aller au front m'emballait plus que tout. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Draven commanda à son cheval d'avancer plus vite. Je le suivis avec la même expression. Tout le monde craignaient les frères de sang à cause de leur complicité et la façon avec laquelle ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. J'adorais l'effet que nous avions sur les gens. Rapides, nous rattrapâmes les troupes et on nous plaça au début du bataillon, tels des héros menant leur peuple à la victoire. Je me sentais puissant avec toute l'armée noxienne derrière moi, prête à affronter les troupes zombies. Nous avions demandé aux demaciens de rester à la ville en cas d'attaque. Au loin, Draven vit les chevaux squelettes des ennemis.

\- Merde, même leurs chevaux sont morts! S'exclama-t-il. Ils sont proches, que faisons-nous?

Je levai le poing en l'air, comme d'habitude, pour arrêter le bataillon. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, je tournai la tête vers mon frère.

\- Je débarque et je leur donne la raclée de leur vie, ricanai-je.

\- Draven se doit d'ouvrir le bal, commenta-il. Je t'accompagne.

Simultanément, nous débarquâmes et je saisis ma lourde hache qui était accrochée dans mon dos. Draven sortit une arme et commença à la faire tourner à côté de lui. Deux personnes prirent nos chevaux et partirent avec. Cela ne me préoccupait simplement pas. Sans arrêter, les morts sautèrent de leur monture et vinrent vers nous en courant et en hurlant, les chevaux gardant toujours le cap droit sur nous. J'entendis mon frère rire de folie et il lança hache, tranchant une jambe osseuse de cheval. Comme toujours, l'arme revint vers son propriétaire et il l'attrapa avec grâce. Je devais admettre qu'il était talentueux. En un cri commun, mes hommes et moi coururent pour foncer droit dans le bataillon ennemi. Mon frère fut le premier à attaquer, suivi de moi. Nous formions un excellent duo: je saisissais quelques zombies avec ma hache, les attirant d'un rapide et puissant mouvement de bras pendant que Draven les décapitait.

Les batailles furent toujours comme cela. À chaque fois, il y avait de moins en moins de morts-vivants, et ils battaient en retraite de plus en plus tôt. Après quatre jours de bataille, au camp que nous avions monté, j'étais assis sur le sol frais en train de lire une lettre provenant de Noxus.

 _ **Cher Darius,**_

 _ **Lux va bien. Seulement, elle commence à ressentir des douleurs au ventre. Je ne peux pas garantir rien, je ne sais pas si l'enfant va naître bientôt ou si ce sont juste des coups donnés par le bébé. Sinon, tout va très bien à Noxus, les gens sont heureux, personne n'a voulu attaquer Lux pendant ton absence. Elle s'ennuie beaucoup de toi et t'aime très fort. Nous avons hâte de vous revoir. Dis à ton frère qu'il me manque et que je l'aime.**_

 _ **Sona**_

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. J'aimais que ma belle-sœur ait pris le temps de me rédiger cette lettre. Au moins, je pouvais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour ma femme. J'appelais Draven et lui fis part du contenu de la lettre. Il se contenta de sourire et me demanda de répondre en ajoutant qu'il aimait Sona et qu'il avait envie d'elle plus que tout.

\- Draven, voyons, le réprimandai-je. Tu veux vraiment que j'écrive ça?

\- Bah ouais, me répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Je suis en manque, merde, et je veux qu'elle le sache.

\- Tout un romantique...

\- Darius, c'est super romantique, allez, écris!

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me levai et m'assis au petit bureau de la tente. Je me mis à rédiger la dite réponse.

 _ **Chère Sona,**_

 _ **Merci de ta lettre, je suis heureux de la savoir en parfait état. Pour ce qui est de cette guerre, elle semble s'être écourtée. Je crois que nous reviendrons plus tôt que prévu, enfin, je l'espère. Transmet mes salutations à ma femme et dis-lui que je l'aime. Aussi, Draven voulais que je te dise qu'il t'aime et qu'il a envie de toi.**_

 _ **Darius**_

Draven se pencha et regarda la lettre par-dessus mon épaule. Je tournai la tête vers lui et levai un sourcil.

\- Ça te va? Demandai-je en m'esclaffant.

\- Parfait, conclut-il.

Il saisit le parchemin, le roula, l'entoura d'un ruban rouge et partit la remettre au messager. Il était rendu assez tard et nous avions une autre bataille à mener le lendemain. Je me permis donc de m'étendre sur le semblant de lit de la tente et fermai les yeux, imaginant ma douce Luxanna à mes côtés.

Le combat que nous menions le lendemain fut le dernier. Au final, sans nous, les champions, l'armée ne serait pas venue à bout des forces ennemies. Nous étions ceux qui faisaient le plus de dommages et qui changeaient la donne. Ma hache avait tranché un grand nombre de corps déjà morts, les rendant plus morts que jamais. Les goules sortirent leur arme ultime pour cette bataille: un énorme zombie bourré de substances venant probablement de Zaun, le rendant immense et super résistant. Malgré sa puissance, il restait très lent, rendant ses attaques faciles à éviter. Draven lui balança d'innombrables coups de haches pendant que lacérais les jambes du monstre. Cette dernière bataille épique me coûta cher. Une quinzaine d'hommes avait péri, mon frère et moi étions assez blessé, mais les Du Couteau s'en étaient bien sorti. J'eus énormément de difficulté à remonter sur ma monture lors du trajet du retour. J'avais la cuisse gauche ouverte sur environ douze centimètres, la plaie couverte d'un bandage, avec également une entaille sur le bras droit. Deux nouvelles cicatrices à ajouter à la collection qui décorait mon corps. Draven, lui, avait la joue entaillée et de nombreuses coupures peu profondes un peu partout sur le corps. Néanmoins, nous n'étions pas sur le point de la mort.

Comme à chaque fois, notre retour à Noxus fut grandiose. Tout le monde s'était déplacé pour venir nous aduler. Au loin, j'aperçus Sona, appuyée contre le mur d'une taverne, me faisant signe d'approcher. Mon frère en profita énormément pour saluer les femmes en chaleur qui le dévoraient des yeux. Des gardes séparaient la foule pour nous laisser passer sans problèmes. Rapidement, je débarquai de ma selle et, en boitant un peu, allai rejoindre Sona. Quand elle vit ma démarche, elle prit un air un peu désolé. Elle commença à gesticuler sans dire un seul mot sous mes yeux confus. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle mimait. Un peu exaspérée, elle porta son regard au loin et fronçai les sourcils. Sona m'indiqua de rester sur place et fonça dans la foule. Tournant la tête, je pus voir mon frère descendre de sa monture.

\- Bébé! Cria-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Attends... Quoi?

Sa voix se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quand il fut face à moi, il me servit sa mine sérieuse que je voyais quasi jamais.

\- Darius, m'informa-t-il le plus gravement du monde, va falloir se dépêcher. Lux a besoin de toi au plus sacrant.

Mon cœur se mît à battre à cent milles à l'heure. Était-ce le moment? Allait-elle donner naissance à mon enfant? Maintenant? Notre trio se rendit rapidement aux appartements des généraux, là où je résidais avec mon frère, pour retrouver ma femme. Brutalement, j'ouvris la porte et la découvris en sueur, étendue sur le lit, tenant fermement la main de Morgana. Cette dernière leva la tête instantanément, alerte, et me sourit aimablement après m'avoir reconnu.

\- Il est là, annonça-t-elle à Lux faiblement.

Lux tourna son visage faible vers moi, haletante. Je ne me fis pas attendre et me rendis directement à son chevet. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Son regard plongé dans le mien n'émanait rien d'autre que de la douleur. Le moment était donc arrivé.

\- Je suis là, ma chérie, soufflai-je avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. Sona, arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance ou quoi que ce soit. Draven, va chercher un médecin, Shen, Akali, n'importe qui, mais dépêche.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et opérèrent. Je passai une douce main dans les cheveux de Lux et lui donnai un baiser sur le front, histoire de la rassurer. Je sentis sa respiration se calmer un peu. J'avais déjà assisté à l'accouchement de ma mère quand elle avait donné naissance à mon frère. Malgré mes souvenirs embrumés, je me souvenais un peu de la procédure. Je l'encourageai à pousser par intervalles, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes. Sona me tenait au courant de l'arrivée de l'enfant. On commençait à peine à voir la tête quand Draven revint avec une guérisseuse.

\- Ouais bon, les ninjas ne sont simplement pas à Noxus, mais je pense qu'une guérisseuse fera l'affaire.

Je hochai froidement la tête et gardai la main de Lux dans la mienne. Elle la serrait très fort à cause de la douleur. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues et se mêlaient à la sueur qui perlait son visage.

L'accouchement prit du temps, je ne pouvais point dire combien, mais au final, l'enfant naquit en toute sécurité. La femme prit le bébé dans ses mains et nous sourit aimablement après lui avoir coupé le cordon ombilical.

\- C'est un garçon, nous informa-t-elle. Il vous ressemble, Lord Darius.

Je caressai la tête de ma femme en lui souriant avant de me lever pour aller prendre la petite créature qui venait de naître. Mon enfant, mon fils. Il ne pleurait pas. Le petit était tout chaud dans mes bras, enveloppé dans une douce couverture. Le plus doucement du monde, avec mon pouce, je caressai sa petite joue. Mon frère se posta derrière moi et tentai de regarder le bébé par-dessus mon épaule.

\- À mon tour! S'écria-t-il.

\- Si tu permets, dis-je en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, je vais le donner à sa mère.

Je regardai Lux et vis son expression changer, passant d'exténuée à souriante. Elle me tendit faiblement les bras et j'y déposai le garçon tranquillement. Je sentis un petit picotement sur mes plaies: la guérisseuse venait de lancer un sort régénérateur sur ces dernières. Ma compagne admira longuement le petit avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle. Viens le voir, Draven.

Sans se faire attendre, mon frère se jeta à genoux au chevet de ma femme. Pendant qu'ils admiraient le bébé, je décidai d'aller chercher des choses pour l'habiller et le tenir au chaud. Nous avions bien des couvertures dans notre immense commode. J'en sortis deux et revins auprès de Lux. La guérisseuse était déjà en train de faire des sorts de guérison avec Sona, histoire d'aider Lux. Elle avait perdu quand même beaucoup de sang. En faisant attention, je retirai les draps tachés de rouge, plaçai une nouvelle couverture sous son bassin et couvris le petit de l'autre. Draven tourna la tête vers moi, tout sourire.

\- Tu as pensé à un nom? Me lança-t-il. Sinon, Draven Junior lui irait à merveille.

Sona leva les yeux au ciel et donna une petite tape sur le bras de mon frère en riant silencieusement. Ce dernier fit volte-face et saisit sa taille.

\- Oh bébé, t'imagines ce gosse, une célébrité à mon image?

Sona gloussa encore et nous sourit, attendant une réponse de notre part.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai rien trouvé, avouai-je. Et toi, chérie?

Lux leva la tête vers moi et rougit un peu. Les petits noms comme ça la faisaient encore rougir, et je devais admettre que j'aimais bien l'effet qu'ils avaient sur elle. Elle sourit et reportai son attention sur notre enfant.

\- J'avais pensé à Dan, murmura-t-elle en tournant au rouge.

Les yeux de Draven s'écarquillèrent. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas Ravan! Proposa-t-il. Comme ça, il a sa touche de gloire et c'est un mix de nos deux noms, t'en penses quoi, Darius?

\- J'aime bien l'idée, approuvai-je.

Lux sourit doucement et caressa tendrement la joue du bébé.

\- Mon petit Ravan... Chuchota-t-elle.

Les jours passèrent et le petit évolua sous nos yeux. Il était vraiment adorable. Quand il atteignit l'âge de cinq ans, il savait déjà lire et écrivait un peu. Sa mère était tout de même une noble très brillante. Pour ma part, j'étais souvent absent à cause de mes devoirs de Haut Commandant, mais dès que je le pouvais, je passais mes journées avec ma petite famille. Draven était toujours aussi adoré, riche et glorieux. Sona jouait de la musique un peu partout dans la ville de Noxus. Les demaciens étaient peu présent dans la ville noire. Autant que les ioniens et les habitants de Freljord. Ils étaient une minorité, en vrai, mais ils n'étaient plus exécutés comme avant. Lux, elle, restait à la maison avec le petit. Heureusement pour elle, mes revenus de chef de guerre m'avaient permis de lui offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire: une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Quand je lui avais offert ce présent, elle n'était que trop heureuse.

\- Oh mon amour, m'avait-elle dit en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Mais c'est trop!

Je m'approchai d'elle lourdement et pris sa taille par derrière.

\- Eh bien, murmurai-je contre son oreille, il va de soi que je te laisse de quoi t'occuper pendant mon absence. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes la lecture...

Lux frissonna quand elle sentit mon souffle chaud contre sa peau sensible. Lentement, elle fit volte-face et noua ses mains derrière ma nuque.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, occupes-moi, lança-t-elle avec un air sensuel.

Même si nous étions devenus parents, nous étions toujours les même. Je restais ce même Darius, féroce, qui désirait cette femme plus que tout et elle également. Nous gardions la flamme dans notre couple.

Notre enfant était un jeune très brillant, comme sa mère, mais avait hérité du goût du plaisir comme mon frère. Draven aimait beaucoup, pendant ses congés, venir emprunter Ravan pour la journée. Le soir venu, lors du buffet, le petit avait toujours une multitude de choses à nous raconter.

\- Papa, écoutes! Demanda mon fils. Aujourd'hui, oncle Draven et moi, on est allé au village et on a été boire un verre de jus. Après, oncle Draven m'a montré comment il lance ses grosses haches!

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que ton oncle est assez exceptionnel, hein Draven? Commentai-je en riant.

Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil au petit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa, me réprimanda l'enfant, c'est pas Draven! C'est Draaaaven!

Je m'étouffai tellement je riais. Lux rigola aussi beaucoup. Mon fils,

le plus grand fan de mon frère. Je trouvais cela tellement drôle et à la fois mignon.

\- Eh bien mon bébé, ton oncle a une grande influence sur toi! S'exclama ma femme.

Draven donna un poing à Ravan, complice. Ces deux-là étaient littéralement les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme mon frère se comportait souvent comme un gamin, cela expliquait pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien.

Un jour, j'étais à mon bureau en train de travailler. Il était tard et je croyais ma famille assoupie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. J'étais en train de réviser des tactiques militaires quand on ouvrit timidement la porte. Instantanément, je levai la tête vers le nouveau venu. Mes traits s'adoucissent quand je le reconnus.

\- Papa, chuchota Ravan, je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Je levai l'index et lui fit signe d'approcher. Quand il fut à côté de moi, je pris un instant pour le dévisager sérieusement. Je reconnus mon jeune frère dans son visage d'enfant, quand nous étions nous-mêmes gamins. Ma mémoire divagua l'espace d'un moment...

 _-... Darius? Avait-il soufflé, frissonnant. J'ai fait un cauchemar..._

 _\- Racontes-moi, Draven, lui avais-je dit en l'invitant à se coller pour se réchauffer._

 _\- C'est le même rêve qui revient tout le temps... Celui de papa et maman..._

 _Il s'était mis à pleurer et avait caché son visage contre mon petit torse. Je lui avais fait une grosse accolade, gardant la mâchoire serrée, car je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus pleurer._

 _\- Arrêtes de pleurer, Draven, lui avais-je dit. Je suis là, avec toi..._

Les yeux humides de mon petit garçon m'avaient fait revivre ce moment dans ma tête. Je lui ouvris les bras et il s'y enfouit. Je lui caressai la tête, le dépeignant.

\- Un cauchemar? Devinai-je.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je portai mon regard au loin.

\- Ton oncle en faisait souvent, continuai-je.

\- Il me l'a dit, murmura Ravan. Et il m'a dit que tu le consolais tout le temps, comme un vrai papa.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, m'esclaffai-je.

Le petit se détacha de moi et me darda de son regard d'enfant curieux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Tu es le meilleur papa du monde, avoua-t-il.

\- J'essaie, répondis-je simplement.

\- Un jour, tu me présenteras le tien?

\- Le mien?

\- Oui, ton papa à toi.

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoirs. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir à ce moment-là.

\- Je te montrerai demain. Maintenant, vas te coucher.

Ravan acquiesça, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ravan, l'interpellai-je.

Le petit fit volte-face et me regarda curieusement.

\- Ne laisse pas ces monstres te prendre, l'encourageai-je. Tu es un noxien, prends ton épée et bat toi, je te rejoindrai dans tes rêves.

Un immense sourire envahit son visage. Il hocha fermement la tête avant de quitter mon bureau. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, je terminai mon travail avant d'aller moi aussi me coucher auprès de ma bien-aimée. Comme chaque fois, quand mon poids courba le matelas, elle roula sur elle-même et trouva refuge contre mon corps chaud. Luxanna et Ravan étaient ma vie, mon futur, mon présent, ils étaient la raison pour laquelle je gardais espoir. Ils étaient ceux qui, avec l'aide de bien des gens, avaient réussis à transformer cette lumière noire en moi en lumière éclatante.


End file.
